Fugitives and Rebels
by BloodyTink
Summary: Another OC story. Squeal to Heroes and Villains. Submissions are closed for now.
1. Chapter 1

Fugitives and Rebels is the squeal to Heroes and Villains.

A lot characters from the Heroes and Villains are in this story and I placed them in the following catalogues:

_**Fugitives:**_

-Luke Campbell/Power-lost **Created by Superspyder CJ**

-Rob Cooper/Power-Precognition through painting **Created by hac92**

-Joel Cooper/Power-time travel and manipulation, like Hiro **Created by hac92**

-Brandi Summers/Power-vortex manipulation **Created by Dabrikishaw**

**-**Randy Barom/Power-aerokinesis (air and wind manipulation) **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

**-**Izzy Williams/Power-hydrokinesis (control water) **Created by Danica Enjolras**

**-**Gideon Tsun/Power-destabilizes matter with a touch, causing it to explode **Created by Deus X Machina**

**-**Angel Duncan/Power-shape shifter **Created by speaker-4-the-dead**

**-**Aaron McLoughlin/Power-ability to communicate and control animals **Created by Okibimaru**

-Sakura Sato/Power-personal trait manipulation **Created by draconous**

-Christina Santos/Power-weather control **Created by BloodyTink (me)**

_**Agents:**_

-Greg Mason/Power-turning his body into sand **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

-Christopher Rike/Power-none **Created by Randal**

_**Rebels:**_

-Sam Mason/Power-turning any part of his body into stone giving him strength **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

-Virgil Barnaby/Power-teleportation **Created by Randal**

**-**Dayanand/Power-to heal others and senses the life force of other people **Created by Randal**

**-**Jania Mason/Power-none **Created by Stormshark**

**-**Janine Morgan/Power-astral projection **Created by CharmedOne89**

-James O'Sullivan/Power-telepathy **Created by Randal**

-Tommy Jacobs/Power-self replication **Created by Dancia Enjolras**

The ones that died in the last story:

-Garvis Frell/Power-shadow manipulation **Created by Stormshark**

-Jay McCormick/Power-mind control **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Susan McCormick/Power-none **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Patty Coughlin/Power-telekinesis **Created by BrenRome**

-Carly Daniels/Power-controls air and its gases **Created by Kali-Nineteen**

You will be missed.

This story is a mix of volume four and the graphic novels during the time of volume four. You guys can submit any characters you want, but I do need a little Indian girl. You see I'm bringing Molly into the story and I want her to have a BFF in India around her age. Oh! And she has to have a power.

If you guys want to submit another character or are new to this, this is the form I want it in.

Full Name (nicknames):

Age:

Fugitive, Agent, or Rebel:

Powers (if they have any):

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Past:

Have fun!

**PS. The ones with characters from Heroes and Villains, I'm gonna send some of you guys emails because I have some ideas I want to do with your characters but I wanted to run it through you guys first. **

Thanks.


	2. We all come crashing down

Chapter 1 We All Come Crashing Down

Accepted OC

_**Rebels:**_

-Godrick Barnaby/Power-mental manipulation **Created by Randal**

-Edward Barnaby/Power-drains a person's life force by touch **Created by Randal**

-Banya Iyer/Power-pyrokinesis **Created by Superspyder CJ**

_**Agents:**_

-Margo Redford/Power-phasing **Created by Mrs. NathalieHarkness** (Margo's original power was pyrokinesis but I changed it because I already have two fire starters already)

-_**Full Name**_ (nicknames): Allison 'Ali' Johnson **Created by BrenRome**

_**Age:**_ 16

_**Fugitive, Agent, or Rebel:**_ Starts as an agent but than betrays them to become a true hero to atone for her predecessor's failure to become one.

_**Powers**_ (if they have any): pyrokinesis

_**Personality**_: Doesn't know what side she truly belongs on. Hates Danko. Scared because later in the story, she finds out something about herself (it's a surprise)

_**Appearance:**_ The same as Patty Coughlin from Heroes and Villains.

_**Family:**_ Anyone related to Patty Coughlin (Patty is her clone, but Ali refers to her as either her "sister" or "predecessor.")

_**Past:**_ After Heroes and Villains, Ali was taken under Gideon's wing. However, Ali kept having flashbacks of Patty's life. Nathan offered her a job working for Building 26 and she accepted. She will do anything to protect her secret.

**Tracy Strauss' Apartment **

**Washington DC**

It had been four weeks since she had been fired by Nathan Petrelli and to this day, she still couldn't find a job. But she was patient. All she had to do was turn on that old Strauss charm and she would be "working" in no time. As she was about to drift off to sleep, a noise instantly woke her back up.

Spinning around she was met with a tranquilizer, knocking Tracy out cold.

As guards came in, the soldier that took out Tracy removed her mask and then took out her cell phone to call her boss. Well, her 'mini-boss', really.

"Danko?" Ali asked. "It's me. Tell Mr. Petrelli we got the first one."

As Ali watched as the guards took Strauss away. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she did. She just helped capture one of her own kind. If Gideon had seen this…no. She wasn't going to go there. She had a job to do. Ali couldn't risk any of the other agents know that she was one of them, especially Danko.

God she hated that man.

Ali took a deep breath and went to join the others.

**Brandi Summers and Joel Cooper**

**Brandi's House, Boston Massachusetts**

"Oh god!" Brandi yelled reaching her climax.

Joel shouts following her screech collapsing on top of her, his body blanketing her. Joel rolls onto his back and pulls Brandi with him, kissing the top of her head.

"Wow" Brandi breathed.

"Yeah" Joel chuckled.

Brandi snuggled close to Joel, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"I can't remember the last time I've been this happy. In fact I've _never_ been this happy" Brandi confessed.

Joel nodded.

"I know what you mean. I had too many bad things happen to me over the years that I can't even keep track of them anymore. But I had Rob. He kept me grounded. And now I have you" Joel said proudly.

Brandi props herself up on one elbow and kisses his lips.

"I hate to break up the moment but…"

"You have to pick up Lucy from school. I understand. I have to get back to the city anyway" Joel said.

They got out of bed and got dressed.

"So I'll see you tonight" Brandi asked.

"You know it" Joel said.

He kisses her one last time.

"I love you."

"I love you more" Brandi smiled.

Joel takes a step out and disappears.

Brandi stared at the spot that Joel was standing and finally leaves the room. As she's walking down the stairs she still couldn't believe that it's been only a month since she's met Joel. It feels like they've been together forever. This must be what real love feels like.

Brandi grabs her car keys by the front door and heads out.

Unknown to her she was being watched from across the street by a man in a blue Toyota Corolla. The man's cell phone rings.

"Rike" he answered. "Yes. I'm at the Summers residence. She's getting in the car right now. I'll call you once we have her and the girl."

Rike hangs up the phone and watches as Brandi pulls out of her driveway. He waits for a moment and follows her.

**Claire Bennet and Luke Justice**

**Petrelli Mansion**

Claire and Luke were sitting in the Petrelli living room, looking at college brochures. Both Claire and Luke got their GEDs and they were deciding on what colleges they should go to.

"Man, look at all these colleges" Luke said, looking at the brochures.

"I know, right? Georgetown. Hamilton. Smith. They're all great. Just great" Claire said with a fake smile.

"Hey, what's with the face" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing" she assures him.

Luke gives a look that says _something is bothering you and I want you to tell me. _Claire sighed. She should have known she couldn't lie to him.

"I was thinking about Sylar" she admitted.

_Sylar?!_

"Why the hell would you think of him, of all people? He's dead, Claire" Luke said.

"How do you know that?"

"You stabbed him in the head and left his body behind when Primatech exploded. That's considered dead to me" he explained.

"It's just something doesn't feel right. He's out there somewhere. I know it. We should be out looking for him" Claire said.

As much as Luke wanted to be a supportive boyfriend, he honestly thought she was being paranoid. They couldn't spend their whole lives hunting down a man who may or may not be dead. They had to move on with their lives.

"Babe, I think you should just let it go. I mean, look at what Angela is doing for you. She's willing to send you to the most elite schools in the country. It's a great opportunity" Luke pointed out.

"That's another thing that's bothering me. Don't you think it's suspicious that Angela seems so determine to keep me busy by sending me off to college? Not to mention she was also insistent of having you tag along" Claire asked him.

Luke _did_ find it strange. Not only was he surprised by Angela Petrelli's generosity of paying for Claire's education but Luke's as well. Claire he could understand because she's her granddaughter but why him?

"I admit it, it's weird but college is a big deal. I mean, I'll be the first one in my family to ever go to college. I can't pass that up" Luke said.

"Fine. You go to college, while I look for Sylar by myself" Claire announced, getting up from the couch.

"Claire!" Luke called out to her.

As he tries to run after her, the door bell rangs. Luke looks to the door and to Claire already climbing the stairs. He'll give her time to cool off, than he'll talk to her.

"Can I help you" as Luke answers the door.

"Delivery for Luke Justice" the mail man said.

"Um, that's me" Luke said confused.

"Sign here" the man said, handing him a clipboard.

Luke signs it and the man hands him an envelope. He closes the door and stares at the envelope in his hands. Who would be sending him a package? No one else knew where he was except his family. He opens it and it's a DVD with a note taped to it.

_**PLAY ME NOW**_

Huh?

Luke goes to the study and uploads the DVD on the computer. As soon as he hits play a face appears on the screen.

"_Hi Luke. My name is Gideon Tsun" the man says._

"Gideon" Luke said, surprised.

"_If you're watching this, it means I'm dead. I know you know who I am, the man who killed your father and you probably don't want to hear what I have to say but it's important that you listen. I'm here to warn you that you, your girlfriend and everyone else with abilities are in serious danger" Gideon said._

Now _that_ got Luke's attention.

**Izzy Williams**

**House of Miracles**

Izzy opens the door to the shop while searching for her cell phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys. The traffic here was just ridiculous, you wouldn't believe…"

Her voice trailed off as she finally looked up. She was shocked to find that the shop was completely trashed. It was like a twister hit the place.

"Day" Izzy calls out.

No answer.

"Sakura?"

Izzy started looking in the back room, nothing. She tried upstairs where Day's apartment was. The apartment was trashed just like the shop. This was bad, very bad. The people who did this could come back. She had to get out of there.

Izzy quickly leaves the shop and starts walking on the street. Then she noticed two men in suits following her. At first she thought she was imaging things but she looked back and they were still there. Izzy started to pick up the pace and so did the men behind her. Finally she threw caution to the wind and started to run for it.

"Stop right there" one of the men yelled.

Izzy didn't stop. If she did she was dead. She didn't know what was going on but something told her it was pretty big. She turned a corner where there was a big building with a foundation in front.

Yes! If she could just reach the fountain she was home free.

She was three feet away when two more men in suits cornered her. She came to a halt as they pulled out there guns.

"Isabelle Williams you're coming with us" one of the agents stated.

"Are you the ones who trashed our shop? Where are my friends" Izzy demanded.

"We can't have people like you on the streets" another one said.

_People like me? Are they talking about…_

"Don't make us use force. Now hands on your head" the leader ordered.

Izzy noticed the fountain was still in her sight. She slowly raises her arms and soon water from the fountain comes to life pouring down hard on the agents.

Wasting no time Izzy runs. She was half way across the street when she was hit by black van. She hits the pavement, flips over backward and rolls to a stop in the middle of the street. The driver steps out of the van and walks over to Izzy. Izzy looks up and sees a woman with light brown hair and her face full of freckles. Before she could see say anything or put up a fight, Izzy losing consciousness.

Soon the other agents joined them, Margo noticed they were all wet.

"Redford! Put her in the back with the others" the leader ordered.

"Yes sir" Margo answered.

Margo drags Izzy to the van and dumps her in the back with her friends, Sakura and Dayanand.

**Brandi and Lucy**

Brandi pulls up to a gas station and unfastened her seat belt.

"Mom, I need to use the bathroom" Lucy said.

"Go ahead honey. I'm just gonna pump some gas" Brandi said.

Lucy climbed out of the car and runs inside. As Brandi begins filling her tank a Corolla pull up behind her. She watches as a man steps out of the car.

"Afternoon" Rike said.

"Hello" Brandi said politely.

She continues to fill her tank but the stranger was staring at her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Brandi sees Lucy in the store buying a candy bar. Suddenly she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Don't move" Rike warned.

Brandi raises her hands.

"Who are you" Brandi demanded.

"Doesn't matter, you and your daughter are coming with us" Rike said.

Soon guards showed up about to ambush the store.

"Lucy! Lucy run!" Brandi screamed.

Lucy turned to see the guards coming in with guns pointing at her. As soon as she sees them Lucy lets out a scream, a powerful one. Everything that was glass started to shatter. Soon Brandi, Rike and the guards were on their knees and covering their ears.

Lucy finally stops screaming and looks around shocked at what she did. Brandi concentrates as hard as she could and she manages to open a portal inside the store.

"Lucy, run through through the portal! It will take you somewhere safe!" Brandi screamed.

Rike tries to get up and go inside, but Brandi manages to trip him. Brandi and Rike starts to wrestle for control of the gun.

"Get out of here!" Brandi screamed.

Lucy didn't want to leave her mother but she had no choice. She took a deep breath and ran through the portal. As soon as she entered it disappears.

Rike finally gets the upper hand and points the gun at Brandi.

"Get up" he ordered her.

Brandi had no choice. As she gets to her feet a couple of guards show up and tie her hands behind her back.

"Where did you send her" Rike demanded.

"Somewhere safe from you" Brandi said simply.

"Get her in the van" Rike ordered.

Brandi was dragged into a black van. She just prayed that Lucy would be all right.

**Luke**

**Petrelli Mansion**

"_First off," Gideon sighed, "I'm going to tell you the truth about me and your dad. Your old man and I were best friends since high school. He saved my ass from these bullies and we were friends ever since. We had each other's backs. And now for the question I know you've wanted to ask since you found out about me: why did I kill him in the end? Believe me Luke I stay awake every night wishing I could take it back. You see my power back then wasn't as stable as it is today. One night I lost control…and your dad…showed up…and I…he…"_

Luke could see Gideon was cracking up, but tried to keep it together.

"_He showed at the wrong place at the wrong time" Gideon admitted._

That was it? That was the reason why his dad was dead because _he was at the wrong place at the wrong time?!_

"_I know that's not the answer you wanted to hear. You were probably expecting me to be a monster who took joy in taking the life of an innocent man. I'm not. After I left I didn't know who I was anymore. You have to believe me I never meant for this to happen. I can't change the past but I can make sure you and everyone else has a future. I have some old contacts in the government and they informed me that Senator Petrelli is planning on rounding up people with abilities and not just the powerful ones. Everyone! Even ones with harmless powers are being taken" Gideon warned him._

What? How could Nathan do this? He was one of them!

"_Wherever you are you need to get the hell out of there. Get as far away from there as you can because it's only a matter on time before you're found. And there's one more thing. Do you remember Patty Coughlin?"_

Patty?!

Patty was Claire and Luke's friend whose joined the bad guys and almost killed Claire. Angela had told them that Patty had in turn, been killed by Sylar.

"_Yeah," Gideon continued, "Well, it seems after doing some digging I'd learned Pinehearst may have been able to clone her."_

What?!

"_Which bring me to the third and final point", Gideon said, "As I said, if you get this, I'll be long dead. If you ever run into Patty's clone, I need you to give her a message for me. She goes by the name, Ali. Ali Johnson. Tell Ali to choose her owned destiny. She'll know what it means. Good luck Luke" Gideon said, turning off the camera._

Luke just sat there for what felt like forever, trying to process what just happened. He had to tell Claire this. As he leaves the study he sees Claire heading for the door.

"Claire!" he calls out.

She turns to see him approaching her.

"Hey. I was just gonna go for a walk, why don't you come with me" Claire suggested.

"No. I need to talk to you" Luke said seriously.

"No we _need_ to go for a walk" Claire insisted.

At first Luke didn't understand but then he noticed Angela watching them closely from the living room. Then he caught on to what she was really trying to say.

"Actually I could use some fresh air" Luke said.

"Great. Let's go" Claire said.

The two teenagers quickly left the house. As soon as they put enough distance from the mansion they started to talk.

"Okay, what's going on" Luke demanded.

"I was coming downstairs to talk to you when I heard Angela talking to Nathan on the phone. They were making sure that neither of us talked to Peter, Matt or the Coopers because they were planning on taking them down today" Claire said.

"Shit! Gideon was right" Luke said.

"Gideon, your dad's murderer" Claire asked confused.

"I got a package from him today warning me about Nathan's plan on capturing people with abilities. He made it just before he died. He was trying to help us" Luke explained.

Gideon's last act of courage was enough for Luke to forgive him.

"Oh my god" Claire exclaimed.

"We need to warn the guys" Luke said.

"I know. I'll call Peter on the way to Matt's" Claire said.

"I'll to Rob's place, its closer. Then I'll try to reach Joel from there" Luke said.

"Be careful" Claire said, kissing his cheek.

"I know. You too" Luke said.

They split up and headed out to warn their friends.

**Rob Cooper's Apartment**

"Joel, you pounce pick up the damn phone!" Rob yelled.

Rob was on his cell phone pacing back and forth in his apartment. This was the third time in the last ten minutes he's tried to get a hold of his brother but nothing. He even tried calling Brandi, thinking he might be there, but there was no answer.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. Rob grabs a frying pan from the kitchen and quietly makes his way toward the door. He turns the knob about ready to strike whoever it was but stopped when he sees who it was.

"Luke, what are doing here" Rob asked, dropping the pan.

"Thank god, you're okay. Did they come" Luke said entering the apartment.

"You mean the agents" Rob asked.

Luke looked at him surprised.

"You know about the agents?"

"Let me show you" Rob said.

He leads Luke into the other room, where he kept all his paintings.

"I painted those this morning" Rob said, pointing the ones against the wall.

The first one was agents with guns surrounding Luke and Rob in an alley. The second was people in orange suits, their heads covered and being loaded on a plane. The last one showed a plane crashing.

"Have you tried calling Joel" Luke asked.

"I've tried but he's not picking up. I even tried Brandi's house. What if they're already caught" Rob asked worried.

"Brandi and Joel can take care of themselves. We need to get the hell out of here" Luke said.

Luke and Rob quickly left the apartment heading toward the elevator but some guards stepped out. They double backed and took the stairs. As they were going down the stairs, they heard footsteps above them. It was them!

"Move!" Rob shouted.

They made it to the ground floor and went out the back. They halfway down the alley when a dart hit Rob in the neck and he goes down.

"Rob!" Luke yelled.

He runs back to help his friend but was soon surrounded with agents with guns. Just how Rob's painting predicated.

**Airplane Hangar**

Margo watched as the agents loaded the prisoners onto the cargo plane. She hated herself for what she's done. They maybe different but they were still people, _her_ people. But being an agent was the only way to find her before Danko and his men did.

As she leaves the hangar she passes Danko and Rike who was showing Nathan a semi-conscious Claire and Luke.

"I hate you" Claire told Nathan.

"I know" Nathan answered.

"Where are you taking our friends" Luke demanded.

"It's none of your concern. You both have a free pass. Go home and forget everything you saw" Nathan said.

Danko and Rike placed them in a car and had them driven away.

"You think we should forget about this" Claire asked Luke.

"Hell no" Luke said.

Luke knocks out the driver by kicking his head into the window of the car. They quickly get out of the car. They see the plane departing and runs to it, the climbs into a landing wheel bay.

Aboard the plane, Claire and Luke emerges into the cargo hold and unhoods one of the prisoners: Hiro, drugged and unconscious.

Luke checks for a pulse.

"He's still breathing" Luke assured Claire.

Claire goes to another prisoner and it's Peter. She removes the tube from his nose.

"Peter? Peter, wake up" Claire said.

He slowly opens his eyes.

"Claire" he asked. He looked to his right and saw Luke. "Luke? How did…"

"Rescue now. Explanation later" Luke said.

Peter wasn't strong enough to break free but then he noticed the prisoner beside him. He noticed the ring on his hand, it was the same one that Mohinder Suresh wears.

"Suresh? Wake him up. Wake everybody up" Peter tells Claire and Luke.

Claire removes Mohinder's hood and tries to wake him up. While she was doing that Luke tried waking up the others. He removes the hood of a Japanese woman. Then he removes the hood of a guy around his age with shaggy brown hair. The next one was Rob and the other was Brandi.

"Rob? Brandi? Guys, wake up" Luke told them.

Rob was the first one to open his eyes. He looked at Luke in confusion and then his widen with surprise.

"Behind you" Rob shouted.

Suddenly Luke was knocked to the ground by one of the guards. Before he could do anything Peter throws him across the cargo hold. He tosses Claire the guard's taser.

"Go to the cockpit" he tell her.

Another guard tries to take down Peter but Luke tackles him to the floor.

Claire enters the cockpit points the taser at the pilot.

"We're going to make an unexpected landing" Claire demanded.

That's when she turned to the co-pilot to see it was…

"Dad?!" Claire asked, shocked.

She turned around to see someone she never thought she'd ever see again.

"Patty?!"

"Who are you" Ali asked confused.

**Back in the cargo hold**

Luke knocked out a guard. He turned to see Peter trying to free Tracy Strauss when another guard attacks him, knocking him off balance. He touches her arm and accidentally copies her power. Peter touches the side of the plane. Luke watched as it began to freeze.

"Shit!" Luke yelled.

The side of the plane shatters but Peter and Luke manages to grab onto the netting. They watched as the guards and at least two of the prisoners get swept out of the plane.

Peter starts to lose his grip and was about to be sucked out too, but Luke grabs his hand.

**In the air**

The sheer velocity of the fall rips the seat and straps apart, revealing the two prisoners as Sakura Sato and Izzy Williams. Izzy noticed they were about to fall into a lake. So she grabs onto Sakura and manages to use her ability to bring the water below rushing up to meet them, which cushions their fall and saves them.

They swam to the surface taking deep breaths.

"Izzy! Izzy, are you all right" Sakura asked her friend.

"I'm fine" she coughs. "Where's Day?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was working in the shop and then these men showed up…"

She was interrupted by a loud crash. They turned to see the plane crash to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Izzy declared.

**Preview for upcoming chapters for Fugitives and Rebels**

-Sam Mason facing off with his dad.

-"Dad, what are you doing" Sam demanded.

-"Choosing a side and I'm choosing the side that's going to win" Greg said gravely.

-Angel Duncan lying flowers on Fredrick Masters' grave.

-"I miss you" she whispers.

-Ando falling on top of Sakura.

-"Um, hi" Ando said awkwardly.

-"Hi" Sakura said.

-"I'm here to save you" Ando said.

-Godrick standing on a street corner watching Virgil Barnaby entering a building.

-His cell phone rings.

-"Hello?"

-"Did you find him" Edward asked.

-"Yeah. I found him" Godrick answered.

-Christina and Knox kissing.

-James and Lucy hiding under the bed.

-"I'm scared" Lucy said, with tears in her eyes.

-"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you" James said, taking her hand.

-Randy and Sylar reeking havoc on some agents.

-"That was fun" Randy smiled at Sylar.

-Micah and Tommy running, a car pulls up in front of them.

-"Get in" Jania Mason demanded.

-Molly and Banya attending a wedding in India.

-Margo pulling out a picture of her and a younger girl.

-"Katty" Margo whispers.

-Angel, Barnaby, Sam, Micah, Tommy, Aaron Dayanand, James, Lucy being confronted by Godrick and some of his crew.

-"Hello Virgil" Godrick greeted.

-"You know him" Angel asked Barnaby.

-"You know how I don't talk about my family? There's a reason for that" Barnaby said.

"We have to help them" Micah said.

-Brandi and Rob running through the woods while Rike is shooting at them.

-"Who" Tommy asked them.

-"Everyone" Micah said simply.

-Edward removing his glasses and people start to scream in pain.

-Rob drawing the future, a picture of Janine Morgan drowning.

-"I have a message for you from Gideon" Luke says.

-"What's the message" Ali asked.

-Izzy turning into water.

-Joel holding onto Brandi as she cries.

-Rob saving Janine's life.

-Ali breaking a mirror and then sits on the floor, crying while holding her stomach.

-"Choose your own destiny" Luke said.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter as much as I did. Special thanks to BrenRome, my biggest fan. I'm off to write the next one. I need more characters: Agents, Rebels and Fugitives. Both with and without powers. Thanks guys!**


	3. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 2 Whatever It Takes

Accepted OC

_**Rebel:**_

-Mark Cox/Power: Rapid Power Adaption **Created by Shadow2017**

_**Fugitive:**_

-**Full Name (nicknames):** Kieran Campbell

-**Age:** 17

-**Fugitive, Agent or Rebel:** Fugitive

-**Powers (if they have any):** Radioactivity, like Ted Sprague

-**Personality:** He takes things seriously but does have a slight sense of humor. Used to be a kind hearted person but since becoming fugitives all he wants is to see Building 26 burn and all its Agents dead.

-**Appearance:** Tall, slim, fit with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

-**Family:** John (dad, deceased), Haley (mom, deceased), Shaun (brother, deceased), Alex (brother, deceased)

**-Past:** Kieran was born in Scotland and moved to the States when he was four. He lived in New York. When he was 14 his family all went on a ski-trip and were all killed in an snow storm except him. After that he spent the next few years living with an adopted family which he hated until he discovered his power.

**Created by HeroesManiac17**

_**Agent:**_

**-Full Name (nicknames)**: Jenny Wyncam

**-Age:** 18

**-Fugitive, Agent or Rebel:** Agent

**-Powers (if they have any):** None

**-Personality:** Very supportive of Ali despite her complete loyalty to Danko and Building 26. Tries to be Ali's friend, but wants her to stay as an agent.

**-Appearance:** think Megan Fox

**-Family:** Stephenie Wyncam (mother), Ryan Wyncam (father)

**-Past:** Jenny's family has been involved with different wars. Her mother's parents met in WWII where they fell in love. Later, her mom served in Veitnam and when she returned home, married her father whom she saw getting of the plane once the soldiers returned. Danko offered her a job at Building 26 because of this, and she joined. She was then stationed as Ali's apprentice. Jenny has no idea about Ali's powers, and wants her friend to stay on board with her.

**Created by BrenRome**

**Margo Redford **

**Crash Site**

Margo was chasing one of the prisoners on foot in the woods. She decides to cut him off by phasing through the ground and appearing in front of him, knocking him out.

"I got one" she shouted to her fellow agents.

Luckily none of them saw her use her ability. As the other agents took him away she noticed a body on the ground. She pulled out her gun but quickly put it away when she noticed it was a fellow agent. Margo gently slapped the agent's face.

"Johnson! Johnson? Ali!" Margo yelled.

Ali slowly opened her eyes.

"What-what happened" Ali asked confused.

"The plane the crashed" Margo said, helping her up.

"Redford! What do think you're doing" Danko demanded marching over to them.

"I was just helping Johnson, sir" Margo explained.

"Well, don't. Johnson is a big girl and she can take care of herself. Now get to work. The prisoners are escaping unless you forgot how to point and shoot" Danko snapped at them.

Ali responded by pulling out her gun and pointing it at Danko's left at a fugitive was sneaking up behind. She fired her tranq gun and the man goes down.

"Watch your back, Danko. I won't always be there" Ali said coldly.

Danko and Ali stared at each other, not even hiding the fact that they can't stand each other. Truth be told, if Margo wasn't there she would have let Danko die.

"Come on. They're getting away" Margo told Ali.

With one last look Ali followed Margo into the woods to capture the rest.

**Meanwhile…**

Luke, Claire and Peter were running trying to find a place to hide.

"You think we lost them" Luke asked his companions.

"I doubt it, keep moving" Peter told him.

Suddenly Noah shows with a gun. He grabs hold of Claire and points it at Luke and Peter.

"You three need to come with me" Noah ordered him.

"Let me go!" Claire shouted.

Luke took a step forward but Peter held him back.

"This is crazy, Noah! Why are you working with them" Luke demanded from Bennet.

"It's more complicated than you realize" Noah said.

They notice more soldiers were coming.

"Peter run" Luke told him.

"I'm not…"

"Just run all right!" Luke ordered him.

Peter didn't want to leave them, but he didn't have a choice. He ran as fast as he could.

As the soldiers and Noah took Luke and Claire away Luke said a silent prayer.

_Please, let us get out of this alive._

**Joel Cooper**

**Japan**

Joel appeared onto the busy streets of Japan. He looked around to see Ando talking to Daphne. This is where he was supposed to be. When he arrived home agents showed up with guns and tried to shoot him but he stopped time and teleported out of there. He teleported to his brother's place but he wasn't there. Instead he found some new paintings, people being taken, a plane crash and one with him talking to Ando and Daphne.

"Ando! Daphne!" Joel called out to him.

They turned around, surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here" Daphne asked Joel.

"I was attacked" Joel said.

"By who" Ando asked shocked.

"I don't know. I came home to find a bunch of wankers with guns trying to shoot at me. I got away and I went over Rob's apartment but he wasn't there. I found some paintings he did recently, one of them showing the three of us together. I think something happened to him and Brandi and I was hoping maybe you guys could help me" Joel said.

Ando and Daphne exchanged a worried look.

"What? What is it" Joel asked.

"Hiro is missing too and so is Matt. That's why I'm here" Daphne explained.

"Do either of you know where they are" Joel asked.

"I think I do. Hiro and I have GPS trackers and it says that he's in Arkansas. I was trying to buy a ticket to fly there" Ando explained.

"Why fly when you can run" Daphne said, grabbing Ando's arm as they took off at supersonic speed.

"I'm coming, Brandi. I'm coming, baby brother" Joel said under his breath, as he closed his eyes and disappeared.

**Brandi and Rob**

It was finally daylight and Brandi and Rob ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They were trying to escape the firing of blasts from a man in his late 50's. As they passed a trailer, the door opened and someone pulled Brandi and Rob in.

Before they could say anything, Mohinder clamped both of their mouths as they saw him, Matt and Hiro Nakamura were their saviors.

Rike passed by the trailer unaware that his targets were in it. As soon as he was gone, Hiro opened the door and they stepped out.

"Thank you" Brandi said finally getting some fresh air.

"Thank us later," Matt explained, "Change first."

Mohinder and Hiro handed them some clothes to change into. Rob noticed some paper and crayons and markers inside the trailer. His eyes suddenly go white and he starts to draw.

**James O'Sullivan**

**Wandering Rocks Cork Ireland**

The party was in full swing. Everyone was laughing and drinking and singing and having a good time. James was sitting on a stool by the bar watching his parents talk to his Uncle Ricky.

James' parents have just finished doing their book tour and they were planning on taking James home the next day. It made James sad. As much as he loved his parents, he loved Ireland. He loved his Uncle Ricky and Aunt Caitlin.

"You all right Jimmy" Caitlin asked, standing next to him.

"I'm fine" he answered.

"Then why are you sad? It's a party you're supposed to be having fun" Caitlin pointed out.

"I know, but this is my last night here and I don't wanna leave" James admitted.

"James, you know Uncle Ricky and I love you but you have to go with your parents. And this won't be the last time we'll see each other. We'll write. We'll visit…" Caitlin explained.

"But it won't be the same" James said, getting up and running upstairs.

"James!" Caitlin called out to him.

James ran up to his room and shut the door. As soon as he did, a small portal appeared and a girl his age fell came through, falling to the floor.

"Lucy" James asked surprised.

Sure enough it was none other than Lucy Summers, the friend he made a couple of months back.

"James!" Lucy cried out.

She quickly gets up and throws her arms around him. As much as he liked the hug he was really confused.

"Lucy, I can't breathe" he replied.

"Sorry" Lucy said, letting go.

"What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer they heard a scream.

"What was that" Lucy asked scared.

Suddenly Caitlin comes running into the room.

"James, we have to…what is she doing here" Caitlin pointed at Lucy.

"Aunt Caitlin, what's going on" James asked.

"Men with guns are breaking into the pub" Caitlin explained.

"Oh no! They're here" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who" James asked.

"My mom was taken by men with guns. She sent me here so I would be safe" she explained.

They hear footsteps. They're coming up the stairs!

"Quick kids, get under the bed" Caitlin said.

"Aunt Caitlin" James protested.

"Do as I say James!"

Without another word they quickly hid under the bed. From underneath they watched Caitlin leave the room, shutting the door behind her. They hear struggling outside, followed by a scream and a gunshot.

Oh no!

They watched as the door burst open. Lucy was biting her lip trying not to scream. James closed his eyes in fear.

_Please don't find us! Please don't find us! _

Soon a soldier looks under the bed, gun at the ready. They held their breath waiting for him to shoot at them but it never came.

"Nothing under here" he told his team.

Huh?

They watched as they left the room. What just happened? They were right in front of the soldier's face yet it was like he didn't even see them.

James and Lucy quickly got out from under the bed. They opened the door to the apartment and saw Caitlin's on the floor with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead.

"No!" James yelled.

He ran by her side, trying to wake her up but it was no use.

"James, they could come back. We have to go" Lucy whispered.

James looked at his aunt one more time. He kisses her cheek saying good-bye and they quickly left the apartment. As they make their way down to the pub they were met with a horrible sight. James' family and friends were all dead. James' parents were lying on top of each other with bullet holes in their chests and Uncle Ricky had his neck split open. It was something out of a horror movie.

Who would do this? _Why_ would they do this?

James walked over to where his parents were and noticed a copy of their book lying at their feet. James picked it up. James' parents were really good writers. They would always tell him the best stories. Now they were gone and this book was the only thing he had left of them.

Suddenly a hand grabs him by the arm.

"Gotcha, you little freak" he said.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" James yelled.

"NO!!!" Lucy screamed.

Her sonic scream sent the soldier into the far wall knocking him out cold. James looks at Lucy shocked. When did she get a power?

Then another solider appears pointing his gun at them.

"Don't shoot!" James yelled.

And he didn't. Instead he lowered his gun, like he was in some kind of trance.

"Are you doing that" Lucy asked her friend.

Was he? He could only read minds, he wasn't like Matt Parkman or even Professor X from X-Men or maybe he was…

"I think so." He looks at the soldier in front of him. James decides to test it out. "Drive us to the nearest airport and if anyone asked you where we are, say that you lost us, okay?"

"Come on kids. I'll drive you to the airport" the soldier said.

It worked!

The soldier led them out the back way and they got into the car. As they drove away Lucy looked at James.

"I'm sorry about your family. They were really nice people" Lucy said.

James gave her a small smile. He remembered the time Lucy stayed with them when Brandi was helping Peter and the others save the world. Peter. He almost forgot about him. Peter and his Aunt Caitlin broke up about a month ago. They tried to have a long distance relationship but it didn't work out and they decided to just be friends. James wondered if the same thing was happening to him right now.

"When we get to the airport, where will we go" Lucy asked him.

"I don't know. Somewhere far from here, where they can't find us" James said.

"I hope my mom is okay" Lucy said sadly.

James took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"She'll be okay. She's pretty touch" he assured her.

"I'm scared" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you" James promised.

James didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that the people were chasing them because of their powers. So they had to stick together.

**Rob and Brandi group**

"I can't believe Hiro lost his powers" Brandi told Matt.

"I know and it couldn't have happened at a worst time" Matt agreed.

Brandi and Matt were talking outside the trailer while Mohinder was trying to convince Hiro to turn himself in. Since he didn't have his ability anymore, they figured the agents would leave him alone. But Hiro refused, saying it was his duty to help his friends. Hiro was brave for a little guy.

Brandi turned her attention to Rob, who just finished drawing. They went over to see what he drew. One involved Hiro at a wedding in India and in the background stood two women, an Asian woman and a woman with frizzy blond hair. But the next one had her worried. It was Joel and Brandi at the crash site, being shot.

"Matt!" Brandi declared.

Brandi shows Matt the picture and he looks just as worried as she did.

"We got to get back there" Matt declared.

Without another word Matt and Brandi head back to the crash site with Mohinder following them. Hiro was going to join them too, but Rob held him back.

"No. Let them handle it. We're no good to anyone dead" he explained.

Hiro wanted to argue with him but he saw his point. He didn't have his powers and Rob's power was no good in a fight. They would have to meet up with the others later. Rob just hoped everyone got out of this in one piece.

**Joel, Daphne and Ando**

Joel appeared at the crash site just as Daphne and Ando did.

"This is it you guys" Joel said.

They look down below to see Claire and Luke in shackles.

"We have to help them" Ando said.

"I got it. You two stay here. I'll be back in a flash" Daphne said, speeding off.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, quick shoving" Luke complained to one of the soldiers.

Claire and Luke are forced into a couple chairs where Noah was there along with Nathan and Ali Johnson, Patty's clone. Luke couldn't help but stare at her. She looked just like Patty. It was pretty freaky. Then he turned his attention to Noah and Nathan, who were talking quietly. He couldn't decide who he hated more. Noah was hunting down people with abilities yet it was all Nathan's idea.

"Just sit down and keep your mouth shut" Ali ordered the two.

"It's just like old times, huh, Patty? You selling us out to save your own ass" Claire snapped at her.

"Wait, Patty" Ali asked confused.

"She's not Patty, Claire. Her name is Ali. Ali Johnson" Luke corrected his girlfriend.

"You know me" Ali asked them.

"We knew you're… predecessor" Luke said.

Suddenly Ali starts having a memory.

_She's at a high school and she's wearing a cheerleader uniform. She's eating and talking with friends, all cheerleaders. They are welcoming the newest member to the squad, Claire._

"You were a cheerleader" Ali stated to Claire. "And so was I. I mean, so was _she_."

"I have a message from Gideon" Luke said.

_Gideon?_

"What's the message" Ali asked.

"Choose your own destiny" Luke said.

Before she could response a short blonde woman comes running in at super speed, grabs Luke and Claire and quickly runs back out with them.

"Hey!" Ali shouted.

Nathan and Noah noticed what just happened.

"Go after them" Nathan ordered her.

"Yes sir!" Ali said, running out of the tent.

**Later…**

Brandi, Matt and Mohinder arrive at the site to see Ando and Joel there too.

"Joel!" Brandi yelled.

Joel runs over to Brandi hugs her. Brandi has never been this happy to see him.

"Are you all right" Joel asked her.

"I am now" Brandi said.

"Where's Rob and Lucy"

"Lucy is fine. I sent her away and Rob is with Hiro. They'll meet up with us later" Brandi assured him.

Soon Daphne shows up with Luke and Claire. Daphne runs over and hugs Matt. For a moment the whole group was happy and Nathan, Danko and the rest of the agents were a distance memory.

"Guys, we need to go" Luke reminded the group.

"Okay, here's what we should do…" Joel started to explained, but cut off with a bullet in his back.

"JOEL!" Brandi screamed running to his side.

Soon Daphne joined him.

"DAPHNE!" Matt screamed.

Four agents were shooting at them. Claire got in front of friends, using herself as a human shield. Luke was shoving Mohinder and Ando in the opposite direction so they could escape. Matt managed to get in one of the soldier's heads and he began shooting at his fellow agents.

Brandi noticed more agents coming there way. She looked at Joel who wasn't moving and then back at the agents. This was all their fault!! She summons all her strength and opened the biggest black hole she could and one by one the agents were being pulled in, disappearing into nothingness.

"THAT'S RIGHT! DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Brandi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Matt was trying to pull Brandi away.

"Brandi, we have to go" Matt told her.

"No! Get off me! I have to kill them!" Brandi screamed.

"We have to get out of here! Brandi!!" Matt shouted.

Soon Matt was dragging a hysterical Brandi away from the site. Danko and Ali showed up and cuffed Claire and Luke again. They didn't notice that a semi conscious Joel opening his eyes and then quickly disappearing.

**Luke and Claire**

Danko was dragging Claire back to her where her fathers were and Ali was handling Luke. Danko was furious at what happened to his men.

"Those were good men your freak friends just killed" Danko announced.

"They were defending themselves. You see guns, you react" Claire said.

"You mean like this" Danko said, pulling out his gun.

He pressed the gun to the back of her head.

"No, don't" Luke shouted, trying to break free.

Ali had to hold him back yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel like she should do something. Luckily she didn't have to because Bennet and Petrelli showed up.

"Danko, stand down" Nathan told the man.

Danko takes one last look at Claire puts his gun away. As Danko walks away Nathan faces the young couple.

"I didn't need your help" Claire snapped.

"A little gratitude for giving you guys are free pass would be nice" Nathan said.

"Thanks, Nathan. Thank you so much for letting us go while the rest of our friends suffer. You're the best" Luke sarcastically.

Nathan leans forward and whispers in his ear, "Actually you can thank my mother. I was just going to give Claire and Peter a pass, but my mother begged me to spare your life."

_What? Why would Angela want to save him?_

Before Luke ask Nathan what he meant, Noah and Ali were taking them to a nearby car. Claire didn't say anything to Noah. She didn't even look at him. Ali was just quiet as if something was bothering. Was that guilt on her face? Regret?

"Ali" Luke said, getting her attention. Ali looked him in the eye. "Remember what I said."

"Have a safe trip back" Ali replied.

Ali watched as Noah put Claire and Luke in the car and watched them drive away.

_Choose your own destiny._

She remembers the first time she heard those words.

_Ali was sitting alone on the couch in the living room practicing with her fire. With Gideon's help Ali was able to control her fire much better. She was mostly snapping her fingers making it go on and off. A few days ago Gideon found out some more information about where Ali was being kept. They found out that Ali was really a clone of a girl named Patty Coughlin. She was an experiment to see what would happen if they cloned a person with an ability and to see if they would have the same power of a different one. Ali didn't take the news well._

"_Flame on" Ali said softly._

"_Hey" a voice called out._

_She looks over to see Gideon entering the room._

"_Hey" she said, quickly putting out the fire._

"_What are you doing up" he asked, sitting next to her._

"_I couldn't sleep" she admitted._

"_Do you want to talk about?"_

"_No" she said._

_They sat there for a few minutes before Ali started talking again._

"_Who am I" she asked._

"_What do you mean, you're Ali" Gideon answered._

"_Because you gave me that name. You needed to call me something. I'm Patty, or I was, or… I keep seeing things, memories but their not mine, their Patty's. She had a family, she had friends, friends that she betrayed and there's this boy. Brendon. She loved him. She loved him so much and he died and…" Ali wiped the tears from my eyes. "God, I'm crying over a boy that's not even mine. What if I end up like her? What if I end up alone and start betraying people, betraying you and I couldn't live with myself if I did. You've been nothing but good to me Gideon, you took me in and you showed me how to control my powers. I wish I knew who I was."_

"_I know who you are" Gideon said._

_Ali looks at him._

"_You're not Patty. You're Ali. You're smart. You're kind. You make a mean cheese omelet" Ali snickers at his joke. "I don't care if you're the clone of Brittney Spears I trust you completely. You are your own person and you can choose your own destiny."_

_Ali laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Thank you" she said._

_Gideon kisses the top of her head._

"_You'll always have me" he said._

"Johnson!"

Ali was pulled out of her flashback by an impatient Danko. She looked to see the car was long gone and she went back with her fellow agents.

**Izzy and Sakura**

After they crashed into the lake they swam to shore and went to find a place to hide. They found a campsite where the campers were sleeping and took their clothes. Izzy and Sakura felt bad for taking their clothes but they were soaking wet and they needed to get rid of their orange jumpsuits. They wanted to go and find Day but there were agents everywhere. So they spent the night in an abandoned restrooms. It wasn't the Holiday Inn but it would have to do.

Izzy wakes to the sounds of footsteps. She goes to where Sakura was sleeping in a corner.

"Sakura, wake up" Izzy whispered.

Sakura opens her eyes.

"What's the matter" she asked.

"I hear something."

Sakura listens and she hears them too. They quickly get up and quietly open the door. They see two men outside, near an old picnic table. One was a Japanese man and the other was an India man. Soon the door swings up and they are confronted by a slightly heavy set man and a woman.

"Who are you" he demanded.

"No! We're not agents, we're like you. We were on the plane too" Izzy explained.

The man stares on the two women for a minute and quickly calms down.

"All right, you're clean" he said.

_What did he mean by that?_

_It means I read your minds, he said._

Izzy and Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Come on" he said.

Izzy and Sakura joined their little group. Two more men showed up, followed by a man who was flying and landed next to them.

"All right everybody we don't have a lot of time. We have about ten minutes at best before they find us" he explained. Then he noticed the newest members. "Who are you?"

"I'm Izzy and this is Sakura" Izzy explained.

"I'm Peter" he introduced himself. "That's Matt" he pointed and introduced the rest of the group. "Brandi. Rob. Hiro. Mohinder. And Ando."

They all greeted each other. Sakura looked over at Ando and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Ando noticed the smile she was giving him and started to blush a little. He must not be used to girls paying attention to him.

"I know you" Hiro said, pointing to the women.

He pulls out Rob's drawing of him at the wedding and showed it to Sakura and Izzy. They looked at it confused.

"Where did you get this" Sakura asked.

"Rob drew it after the crash. That's what he does. He draws the future" Mohinder explained.

"Wait a second. Where's Joel and Daphne" Rob asked.

Matt and Brandi became quiet.

"Daphne's dead" Matt answered.

"And Joel? Where-where's my brother" Rob asked worried.

"Rob, I'm sorry. He… he's gone" Brandi said, choking on her words.

Rob felt like someone knocked the wind out of him. This can't be happening! Matt put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he knows exactly how he feels.

"We have to do something. We have to make them pay for what they've done" Rob said strongly.

"Your brother wouldn't want you to seek revenge in his name" Sakura said.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little Japanese trollop!" Rob snapped.

"Hey, watch your mouth" Ando shoved him hard.

Rob shoves him back. Before they could do any real damage Izzy got in between.

"What is wrong with you guys?! We're being hunted and you're fighting each other" Izzy demanded.

"She's right. Save it for the enemy" Mohinder added.

Rob took a deep breath and apologized to Ando and Sakura.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered to Ando.

"You're welcome" Ando smiled.

"So what do we do now" Hiro asked.

"We bring the fight to them with everything we got" Matt said.

"It won't be easy. Our lives that we knew are over. We're going to have to make hard decisions in order to survive. And when they come for us we need to be ready" Peter told his friends.

Izzy and Sakura goal before was to find their friend, Day, but it was going to wait. Their new friends were right. They need to help stop these people or they're kind will be exterminated.

**Justice House**

**Costa Verde, California**

Andrew Jenkins, Luke's grandfather, was watching the news. They were talking about a plane crash in Arkansas. He watched with worried eyes.

"Drew, I'll be back in a couple of hours" Michelle called out to him.

"Where are you going" Andrew asked.

"Luke called. He and Claire are arriving home early. I'm gonna go and pick them up at the airport" Michelle explained.

"All right. Take care" Andrew said.

As soon as Michelle left the phone rang. Drew goes into the kitchen and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Drew" a woman's voice answered._

"What the hell happen, Angela? You promised me that Luke wasn't in any danger" Drew demanded.

"_He isn't, not anymore. He's home. Safe and sound, just like I promised" Angela answered._

"It won't be long until he's out there again. I know my grandson he's not going to let this go. Luke is a fighter, just like his father" Drew admitted.

"_That's your problem now. I did my part" Angela said._

"You haven't changed a bit" Drew said bitterly.

"_Let's not forget you were the one that called me. You were the one that wanted me to save him" Angela reminded him_.

"Believe me, you were the last person on world I would go to for help but I was desperate. I still haven't forgotten what you did to her all those years ago" Drew said.

There was a silence. Angela knew exactly who "her" was.

"_Neither have I" Angela said sadly. "I have to go. Despite the circumstances it was good to hear from you, Drew. It's been a long time."_

"Good bye Angie" Drew said.

"_Good bye Drew" she said._

Drew hung up the phone and let out of sigh.

He knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me this long to post of the next chapter, but I had a family emergency. My grandmother had a fever and we had to rush her to the hospital. She's all right now. Thanks for understanding you guys. I'm off to write the next chapter.**


	4. Fighting Back

Chapter 3 Fighting Back

Accepted OCs

_**Fugitives:**_

-Rafael Sparks (Rafe)/Power-makes men fall in love with her **Created by Tacroy**

_**Agent:**_

-Jacob Larkin/Power-none **Created by Randal**

_**Rebels:**_

-Jonathan Cutler (John)/Power-empathy **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Katherine Cutler (Kit)/Power-reality warper **Created by Danica Enjolras**

**Luke Justice **

**Costa Verde Ca**

Luke was in his room talking to Claire on his cell. She was telling him how Noah enrolled her in Community College without her permission as a way to show Nathan and the agents that's she's being a good girl.

"You got to be kidding me. He actually expects you to forget everything you saw" Luke demanded.

"I know! My dad is such an ass" Claire complained.

"Well, we have to do something. We can't ignore what's happening to our friends out there" Luke pointed out.

"We'll figure something out. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love ya" she said.

"Love ya too."

Luke hung up the phone and headed downstairs to grab snack. As he enters the kitchen he sees his grandfather sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper. He noticed the picture of the plane crash on the front page but pretended it was nothing.

"Hey sport" Drew said, looking up from his paper.

"Hey gramps" Drew said, opening the fridge.

"You know I never got a chance to ask you about your trip. Did you and Claire have fun while looking at colleges" he asked his grandson.

Luke almost choked on the apple he was eating, but quickly recovered.

"It was cool. There's a lot to choose from. I can't decide which one I like best" Luke lied.

"Well, whatever you decide you know you'll have our support" Drew said.

"Thanks Gramps" Luke said.

Luke hated lying to his family, especially to his grandpa. When his dad died he was really there for him and his mother. But he knew that he couldn't tell them what happened to him. The last thing Luke wanted was to get his family involved in all this shit.

Drew was also dealing with the same situation of lying to family. Drew wanted to come clean to Luke about everything, including his history with Angela Petrelli, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure if his grandson would forgive him. If he was Luke he wouldn't.

Suddenly Luke's cell phone rang. He checks to see who it is. It's a text message.

_**Save Katty Bronson**_

_**-Rebel**_

_Rebel?_

"You okay Luke" Drew asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Um, I'm just gonna go out for a while" Luke said, grabbing his car keys.

"All right. Take care" Drew said.

Drew watched him leave the house with worried eyes. Something in his gut told him that Luke was about to do something incredibly brave or monumentally stupid.

Luke stared at the message, confused. He starts answering back.

_**Who's Katty? Who is this?**_

He waits for response.

_**Someone who hates them as much as you do. You can still fight back.**_

_**-Rebel**_

Was this guy for real or is this some kind of trick?

_**Katty is in trouble. They're coming for her. 7**__**th**__** Street, Costa Verde Public Library.**_

_**-Rebel **_

_**I can't help. I don't have my powers anymore.**_

_**It's not the powers that make you a hero.**_

_**-Rebel **_

That sounded like something Hiro would say. Of course if it was Hiro on the other end he would be lecturing him about his responsibility of helping out his fellow heroes right about now.

_**Help Katty. Go now!**_

_**-Rebel**_

Luke should have felt suspicious by all this but strangely enough he believed Rebel, whoever they were. He made a decision and decided to help this Katty person. He got into the car and drove over to the public library.

**Angel Duncan, St Timothy Cemetery**

**Manchester, England**

Angel was standing at the tombstone of one Fredrick Masters. She got on one knee and laid down a free bouquet of roses on his grave.

"Hi Fredrick. It's me" she said softly. "I can't believe it's been nearly a month since…since you've been gone."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. Damn! She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that everybody is doing okay. I have a job at St. Sebastian's Hospital. I take care of the old people there. Aaron is working at a little café. Even Barnaby is doing well though he's still driving Claude crazy" Angel chuckled.

Angel looked at the tombstone, tracing his name with her fingers.

"I miss you" she whispered.

She kisses the headstone and leaves. Angel hails a cab heads down to The Sunny Spot Café where Aaron worked.

**Aaron McLoughlin**

**The Sunny Spot Café**

Aaron was in the back of the café on his break eating a sandwich. He sees a stray cat poking his head out of a garage can. Aaron breaks off a piece.

_You hungry little fella?_

Soon the cat makes his way toward Aaron where he puts it on the ground.

"Eat up buddy. My break is almost over" he said, patting its head.

He gives the cat one more piece and heads back inside. For the past two months Aaron has been adjusting to his new life in England and it wasn't bad. He has a nice job working at the café and he had a good group of friends that he considered his new family. Life was pretty good.

As soon as he's at the cash register he comes face to face with a man in his late 50's.

"Can I help you" Aaron asked politely.

"Yes, you can come with me" Rike said.

"Excuse me" Aaron asked confused.

Rike leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I have a gun in my pocket. If you run, I'll shoot you and everyone else in this place."

Aaron looked at the man like he was crazy, which he was. Aaron looked at the people waiting in line to order some coffee and the rest of the customers sitting around the café, unaware of the danger that was right in front of them.

Without another word, Aaron quietly leaves the counter and follows the man.

"Aaron, where are you going" his manager asked him.

"I'm taking a break" Aaron told him.

"You just came back from your break."

Rike leads Aaron into the back of the café.

"What do you want" Aaron demanded.

"Just shut up and move" Rike said.

Aaron concentrates and soon the cat that he feed earlier came out of the nowhere and jumps on Rike's back, biting and pawing him.

"Aw! Get off! Get off!"

Aaron took this time to make a run for it. He only made it down the block until he was stopped with a bald man holding a taser.

"Freeze!"

Aaron had no choice to obey. Soon Rike comes running up to them. He notices his face had cat scratches on it.

"Williams, take Mr. McLoughlin" Rike ordered.

"Yes sir" he said, dragging Aaron to a nearby car.

But no sooner did they get in when another man approached Rike.

"Mr. Rike" he said.

Rike turned and was surprised to see…Williams!

As Williams gets in the driver's seat his form changes into Angel.

"Angel!"

"Buckle up" Angel told him.

Aaron quickly fastened his seat belt and soon they driving away from a certain agent who was pissed off as hell.

"Thanks for saving me back there. How did you know" Aaron asked.

"I was on my way to see you when I noticed these two creepy looking guys outside the café. I knocked the other guy out and pretended to him" Angel explained.

"Okay. Well, what do they want" Aaron asked.

"How should I know" Angel snapped.

"Wait! What about Claude and Barnaby" Aaron pointed out.

As soon as he said their names warning bells went off in her brain. She quickly put her foot down on the pedal, driving as fast as she could back to the mansion.

**Hiro, Ando, Izzy and Sakura**

**New Delhi, India**

Sakura never thought in a million years that she would be in India. It was a beautiful place but she wasn't there to see the sights. She along with her friends were there on a mission to stop a wedding.

She watched as Hiro went to see when the wedding would start, leaving her with Izzy and Ando.

Ando.

Ever since she's met him she felt nervous around him, like she was afraid to say the wrong thing. She was never good around guys, especially cute ones like Ando.

_I wonder how he looks without…stop it! This isn't the time to image what he looked like without his shirt. You have to focus._

Izzy noticed her friend looking fidgety and nervous standing next to certain tall Japanese man. Sakura was her best friend and she knew how nervous she gets around new people. So she decides to play cupid a little bit.

"So Ando, what's your power? I don't think you told us" Izzy said casually.

"Oh! I'm a super charger. I can super charge other people's powers" Ando explained.

Ando held out his hands and created a shower of red sparks.

"Amazing" Sakura smiled.

"Not really. My power is worthless. Nothing but red sparks" Ando said sadly.

"No ability is worthless. You should be proud of your gift." She smiles at him. "And I like the color red" she added.

Ando smiles at her kind words.

"Thank you. So, what can you do" he asked.

"Oh…well…I…" Sakura said nervously.

"I can control water and Sakura can manipulate personal traits" Izzy answered for her friend.

"What does that mean, 'manipulate personal traits'" he asked confused.

"If someone was brave I can make it so that they are scared. Or if someone had an ability, like to control fire, I can turn their power against them, making them burn themselves" Sakura explained.

"Wow!" Ando exclaimed.

Sakura began to blush. Ando was about to say something else when he noticed an Indian woman in a red walk pass them. It was the woman from Rob's drawing, the bride! Soon he was running after her. Izzy noticed Sakura's face drop in disappointment.

"He's just checking to see if it's her" Izzy assured her.

"Yeah. I understand" Sakura said with a forced smile.

What happened wasn't a big deal, but when she saw Ando run after that woman she felt her heart break just a bit.

**Costa Verde Public Library**

Luke entered the library, a look of determination in his eyes.

Here we go, he thought. Time to see if I can truly be a hero without my powers.

Luke walks up to the counter, where an elderly woman with grey hair sat.

"Excuse me" Luke asked.

"Can I help you" she asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Katty Bronson. I was told she worked here" Luke explained.

"Yes, she does. Lovely girl. You'll find Katty on the second level in the science fiction section" she said.

"Thank you" Luke said.

He quickly runs up the stairs. He looks through the rows of bookshelves and finds a young girl with long silky hair in a jeans and polo shirt, putting some books away on the shelves.

"Katty" he calls out.

The girl turned her head in his direction.

"Yes" she asked.

"Hi. Listen, my name is Luke. You don't know me but you need to come with me" Luke said.

"I'm sorry" Katty asked confused.

Before Luke could further explain Luke heard footsteps.

"They're here" Luke declared.

"Who's here? What's going on" Katty demanded.

"No time! Run!"

Luke grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs, leading to the roof.

"Let go of me! What the hell is going on?! Who are we running from" Katty demanded.

"Agents from the government, they were sent here to take you in" Luke explained, while still climbing the stairs.

"Me?! Why me? I'm just a librarian's assistant" Katty said.

Luke and Katty reached the roof looking for a place to hide.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and quite frankly, I don't give a shit. But I need you to explain all this to me because I'm confused and a little freaked out right now! What does the government want with me" Katty demanded.

"They want you because of your ability" Luke explained.

"My ability?"

"I know you have one. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to help you. What's your ability" Luke asked.

Katty looks at him unsure but she decides to tell him. After all, he was risking his life to save her.

"I can glow in the dark. Kind of fluorescently" Katty said, embarrassed. "But my power is harmless. Why would…"

Soon they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Luke spots a little greenhouse on the roof.

"Greenhouse, go" he ordered her.

They rush inside and hide in a dark corner of the greenhouse where no one could see them. Suddenly a green glow started to come from a very scared Katty.

"Stop doing that" Luke declared.

"I can't" Katty said.

Luke took off his red jacket and covered Katty with it. They heard the doors to the greenhouse open and held their breaths. They could hear as the slowly approached their hiding spot.

_Oh god, we're gonna die! Katty thought._

"Clear" one of the agents announced.

"They must have left just before we got here" his partner said.

"Call it in."

They waited until they the coast was clear.

"They're gone. Let's go" Luke declared.

Luke and Katty quickly get up and heads out of the greenhouse and down the stairs. They head for the parking lot where Luke's car was. They get in and quickly drive back to Luke's house.

**Ali Johnson, Building 26**

Shit! Ali thought quickly taking her seat. Late again!

After the plane crash, Ali had been experiencing this strange sickness lately, and it had been making her sleep later and getting to her meetings with the other agents, way beyond due time.

"Ali?" The girl sitting next to her asked, "You okay?"

Ali turned to the person sitting next to her. She was a girl around her age with long black hair. Jenny Wyncam, the only person in Building 26 Ali could even call close to a friend. Well, sort of.

Jenny joined Building 26 about a week ago, and was recently assigned Ali's teammate. Apparently, Jenny's whole family had been involved with different wars, and now Jenny was the first in her family to go on this 'Secret War' as she called it.

Ali had met Jenny a few days before she was sent to capture Strauss. It was at a sort-of 'Preparation Party' that Nathan had convinced her to go to at a local bar a few blocks away from Building 26.

At the celebration, Ali was trying to enjoy herself, when she accidentally bumped into Jenny making her spill her drink. Ali quickly apologized, and the two quickly began talking. They managed to talk for a while until Danko interrupted and told them to start training more for the 'big game.'

But despite her loyalty to Danko, Jenny treated Ali as her friend even though she was completely unaware of Ali's ability just as everyone else was. Jenny was the closest thing to Gideon that Ali had now, and yet Ali couldn't tell her about her ability.

Still, it was nice to know Jenny was the only one in the room to notice Ali's pale and sweaty face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, trying to convince her.

"All right, people" Nathan said getting everyone's attention, "Do your job and make your country proud."

Ali got up, but a voice stopped her.

"Ali," Nathan called, "A moment please?"

Ali turned and walked with Nathan to his office.

"Yes sir" Ali asked.

"I've been keeping my eye on you." Nathan explained leaning on his desk. "You seem to be always late. And when you do show up on time, you're either sleeping, or you look like you have a mutated Swine Flu. Are you all right?"

Ali wanted to say, 'No, Nathan. I've been having this strange sickness and, oh yeah, I also have fire abilities too!' but instead replied: "No."

"Well, either way, today, you're taking the day off" Nathan announced.

"What?!"

"You look like you're about to crash and burn any minute. And if I have one of my agents fall, another will fall, and another, until this entire operation will go up in smoke. You have no idea the lengths I had to go to convince the president to give us what we need. Do you understand" Nathan explained.

She wanted to argue with him but he was right. Ali was no good to anyone dead.

"Yes sir" she said.

"Good, now get some rest" Nathan said.

Ali nodded and left his office.

**Sylar and Randy Barom, Diner**

Sylar and Randy were sitting in a diner waiting for their food to come in.

After some digging they found the name of their father, Samson Grey. They got the information from an agent that was at their father's house and Samson's next door neighbors. At first the neighbors wouldn't say anything but a couple of screams later and they told them everything they needed to know.

Weak ass fuckers.

They have been on the road for days, trying to avoid any agents, while heading to the man's trailer in the woods.

"I can't believe our father is a fucking taxidermist" Randy complained.

In his frustration he caused a strong wind to knock over a waitress bringing food to a couple in the booth. Randy smirk a little as the waitress clean up the mess, he felt Sylar smack him upside his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Sylar demanded.

"Fuck, Sy" Randy complained, rubbing his head.

"We're suppose to be laying low, not attract attention" Sylar remained him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm a little pissed off right now" Randy complained.

Soon a waitress brought them their food and Randy quietly ate his burger. Sylar anger slowly faded as he watched his little brother eat.

_Brother. _

_Wow!_

Sylar always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling. Someone he could look after and give guidance too. And it looked like Randy could use it. God, it was so freaky how he sees so much of himself in this kid.

"You know, you're right. You should be pissed off. I am too. But now's not the time. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. We have to be on our guard. People are after us and we can't afford to mess up, understand" Sylar asked.

Randy nodded taking another bite of his burger.

"I thought he was spy" Randy blurted out.

Sylar looked at him, confused.

"When I was little, I asked my mom one day what my dad was like. She said she couldn't talk about it, too many memories. I wanted to know the truth but I saw how upset she got when I brought it up so I never asked her again. That's when I started making up my own version of what my dad would have been like. I came up with so many scenarios: doctor, baseball player, pro wrestler but my favorite was him being a secret agent, like James Bond. I imaged him as 007, driving in one of those sport cars, fighting bad guys, but at the same time he was a family man, who would always come back home to his family" Randy explained, with bitterness.

Randy noticed Sylar stared at him with pity so he quickly shrugged it off. He didn't want to look vulnerable in front of Sylar. He wasn't just his brother but also his hero.

"I know it's stupid" Randy added.

"When I was growing up I imaged him as Ozzy Osbourne" Sylar admitted.

Randy looked at him surprised.

"Ozzy Osbourne" he asked in disbelief.

"I thought biting off the head of a bat was cool" Sylar shrugged.

Suddenly he started laughing and soon Sylar was laughing too. Randy couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Then it quickly ended as it began, reality setting in.

"What happens when we meet him" Randy asked a little worried.

Sylar thought about for a moment.

"We make him pay for what he did to us." He places a hand on his shoulder. "You with me?"

"I'm with you" Randy said proudly.

Just then they noticed two agents casually walk into the diner, one from the back door and one from the front.

"Time to go" Sylar said.

They stand up trying to make their way toward the exit but was stopped when an agent points a gun to the back of Sylar's head.

"Hold it right there. Right on the sweet spot" the agent said.

Randy had to do something. He suddenly got an idea.

"Oh thank god, you guys are here! This man kidnapped me. He took me from my mother. Please help me, he's crazy. I just wanna go home. I wanna go home!" Randy begged the agent.

While he distracts the agent Sylar uses his telekinesis to disarm the agents and breaks the window, then pulls Randy outside. But no sooner did they make it outside more agents show up. Sylar was about to use his telekinesis again, but Randy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me" Randy said with a smile.

Randy steps in front of his brother and raise his arms under his head, creating strong winds to come out of nowhere. The agents were sent flying ten feet in the air, in different directions. While everyone from inside the diner were running for their lives, Sylar was watching Randy with brotherly pride at the all the destruction he was creating.

When the winds finally died down Randy had a satisfied look on his face.

"That was fun" Randy admiring his handy work.

"Feel better" Sylar asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Sylar threw his arm around his shoulders and they walk off to the car. An agent was trying to point his gun at them. Without even looking back Sylar raises his hand telekinetically snapping the guy's neck.

**Molly Walker and Banya Iyer**

**New Delhi, India**

Molly and her best friend Banya entered the bakery wanting something sweet to snack on. When Molly arrived in India she was afraid of being all alone with only Grandma Suresh for company. Then she met Banya. The two girls had a lot in common, like having abilities.

Banya was a fire starter. Ironically Banya means 'fire' in Sanskrit. It was nice having someone her age, who also had an ability. There was also, Micah Sanders but she haven't heard from him in a while.

As they picked a table, Molly couldn't help but notice the people in the table behind them. There were four in the group, two men and two women.

"What are you looking at" Banya asked.

"I know him" Molly said.

"Who?"

"The Japanese man with the glasses. He was the one who hurt the Boogie Man" Molly explained.

Banya nodded, understanding.

Molly told her about the Boogie Man, Sylar, the man who murdered her parents. After hearing her stories Banya was sure she didn't want to run into this guy.

"What is he doing here" Banya asked.

"I don't know" she answered.

Before they knew it they were listening in on the group's conversation. From what they gathered they were there to stop the wedding of Annapurna, the woman who owned the bakery they were sitting in. Apparently Hiro, the little Japanese man, was upset that his friend Ando had stopped the wedding before he did.

"Why are you being selfish Hiro" the Japanese woman demanded.

"Sakura" Izzy warned.

"No! All Ando did was help someone and he's treating him like just kicked a puppy" Sakura declared angrily.

"Well, he did it wrong" Hiro pointed out.

"No! I did it my way. You're just mad because everyone has a power expect for you. Now you're my sidekick" Ando said.

Just then an angry Indian entered the bakery and headed for the back room. His name was Deepak , the groom. Ando goes to see if Anna was all right. Before they knew it they heard sounds of a struggle coming from the back. Hiro, forgetting at their argument, goes charging in with a loaf of bread as a weapon ready to help his friend.

While Izzy and Sakura joined him, Molly and Banya noticed the unconscious Ando being dragged away by the groom out the back way.

"Come on" Molly said, getting up from her seat.

"Shouldn't we tell them" Banya pointed to the adults in the back.

"No time. He's getting away" Molly said.

"Molly wait" Banya cried out.

She follows her friend into the streets. They look around the crowds of people and cars driving by.

"We lost them" Banya complained.

"No we haven't. I can find people remember" she told her friend.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"This way" she announced, heading west.

As much as Banya wanted to protest she couldn't let her friend do this alone.

**Manchester, England**

By the time Aaron and Angel back to Claude's mansion, it was completely surrounded. They parked the car a couple of blocks away, but made sure they had a good view of the place. They couldn't go in so they had to find another thing. Aaron saw a couple of pigeons on the sidewalk and commanded them to fly over to the mansion to be their eyes.

"Are Claude and Barnaby in there" Angel asked.

"Quiet" Aaron told Angel.

Soon the pigeons returned, landed on the hood of the car.

"They have Claude, but they're still looking for Barnaby" he answered.

"So what do we do" Angel asked him.

There's when they noticed some agents running in their direction.

"For starters, how about starting the car" Aaron suggested.

"Good idea" Angel said.

Before she could she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice greeted them.

They looked in the backseat to see its Barnaby.

"Barnaby" Angel exclaimed.

"You're okay" Aaron declared, so happy to see his friend.

"You got to be quick to caught Virgil Barnaby" Barnaby said, with a smile. Then his smile faded when he saw the agents. "We'll talk about this later. Where to?"

"Anywhere but here" Angel announced.

"Good choice" Barnaby said.

He puts his arms on his friends and they disappeared to parts unknown.

**New Delhi, India**

Molly and Banya found the car parked in front of a small jewelry shop. They quietly went around the back and managed to find a window. They looked inside and saw Ando locked inside a room.

"I see him" Molly said.

"What's the plan" Banya asked.

"I don't know I'm making this up as I go along" Molly answered.

Banya looked at the car parked up front.

"I have an idea" Banya said.

"Banya" Molly called out.

She made sure that the coast was clear and fire started to come from her fingertips. She aimed for the car and as soon as the fire hit its mark, it exploded. Banya quickly went back to where Molly was hiding. They watched as the two men that were in jewelry store come rushing out, the girls went inside.

They tried to open the back door but it was locked. Banya touches the doorknob and it starts to melt. The door opens and Ando comes out. He stares at his unexpected rescuers.

"What are you..." Ando started to say.

"We're helping you. Come on!" Molly grabbed his hand.

Molly drags Ando out of the store with Banya right behind them. They ran down the streets toward Anna's wedding. They arrive just in time to see Hiro punch Deepak and demand Ando back, while threatening him with a cake knife.

"Give me back my friend" Hiro demanded.

"Fine! The wedding is off. You have your stupid friend back" Deepak said, leaving in a huff.

Hiro's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"This is it, the moment in the drawing. This is me being the hero. Yes! Yatta!" he shouted.

Izzy and Sakura were standing in standing the crowd when Hiro saved the day. That's when Sakura noticed Ando appear.

"Ando!"

She ran and threw her arms around him. Ando was clearly surprised by this but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't everyday that he had a beautiful woman throw themselves at him. Sakura realized what she was doing and quickly pulling away embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was…just…I…I'm glad you're all right" Sakura said, blushing.

"It's okay" Ando assured her.

"I shouldn't have…"

"I'm glad you did, actually" Ando said.

Sakura smiles shyly at him.

Molly and Banya felt good they helped out in their own little way. They saved a life and possibly made a love connection.

**Costa Verde, Justice House**

It was about eight and Luke was clearing the table after finishing eating dinner with his family. His mom was cleaning the dishes while his grandpa was watching TV in the living room.

"Everything okay, honey" Michelle asked her son.

"What?"

"Well at dinner you were pretty quiet. You barely touched your food. Something you want to talk about" she asked.

"I'm okay, mom. I guess I just have a lot on my mind" Luke said.

"Like what" she asked curiously.

_The government is hunting people with abilities and oh yeah, I'm hiding one in the basement, he thought._

"Well, you know, college and stuff" Luke answered.

"Sweetheart, I know I made a big deal about the college thing and I would love nothing more than for you to have the best education there is, but honestly, it's your life. If you want to go to college do it for you, not just to make me happy" Michelle said.

That's what he loved about his mom. She looked out for him but at the same time understands that he isn't a child anymore. She always saw the balance of things.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate that. Listen, why don't you let me finish this? I'm sure you have a lot of paper work to do" Luke suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Luke watched as his mom disappeared upstairs, before grabbing one of the clean plates and putting some of the left over food on it. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and quietly made his way down to the basement.

Luke turned on the light and found Katty sitting on the couch, reading a book. She was glowing a soft orange glow.

"Katty" he called out.

She looked up at him and smiled, now glowing yellow color.

"I brought you something to eat" he said.

"Thanks. I'm starving" she said, grabbing the plate from.

"It's just chicken and mashed potatoes. I hope it's enough" he said.

"It is. Thank you" Katty said, munching on a chicken wing.

Luke watched in silence as she enjoyed her meal.

"Did you need anything else? More blankets? Pillows" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You've done enough for me already" she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

Katty nods.

"Why do you glow different colors? Back at the library you were glowing green, now it was orange and then yellow" Luke wondered.

"Well, the colors reflect my mood. Like, green means fear. Orange means relaxed. Yellow means happy" Katty explained.

"Why were you happy just now" he asked.

Katty started to get uncomfortable and decides to change the subject.

"So, are they're others like me, like us" Katty asked.

"Yeah. There are people who can fly, teleport, read minds. My girlfriend can heal from any wound" Luke stated.

"Oh! You-you have a girlfriend" Katty said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah. Her name is Claire" Luke said, oblivious to Katty's disappointment of hearing he had a girlfriend.

"So, what about you? What can you do" she asked.

"I have super strength and unbreakable skin, or I did. I lost my abilities not too long ago" he said.

"Really? How" Katty sounded intrigued.

"It's a long story. I rather not get into it. Tomorrow do you want to call your parents to let them know you're okay" Luke suggested.

"No. I don't want to involve the Bronsons in this." Luke looks confused, wondering why would she be calling her parents 'the Bronsons?' "My name isn't Bronson, its Redford. I changed my name when I was four, after my real parents died. The Bronsons took me in and adopted me. They are good people but I still miss my family."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You have a right to miss them" Luke pointed out.

"I do miss them and my older sister, Margo. I don't know if she's alive or not. She probably forgot all about me" Katty sadly, glowing blue.

"If I were her, I would never forget someone like you" Luke said.

Katty smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, it's getting late. I should be heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning" he said.

"Okay. Night Luke" she said.

"Night Katty."

Luke heads up the stairs and turns off the light. There was a soft orange glow as he leaves. He turns around and nearly bumps into Drew.

"Hey kiddo" Drew greets him.

"Gramps, hey! Um, what are you doing" Luke asked.

"Oh! I thought I heard something coming from the basement" Drew said.

"That was me. I was… chasing a mouse. Don't worry I got it though" Luke lied.

"Oh, well, okay then. I'm just gonna head to head to bed" Drew said.

"Me too. Good night gramps" Luke said, walking pass him.

Drew watched as his grandson made his way up the stairs. Drew opens the door to the basement to check in on Luke's little friend. He watched as Katty sleeps soundly.

"Don't worry, young lady. You're safe here" Drew said softly and closed the door.

**Ali Johnson's Apartment**

**Washington, DC**

Ali was tossing and turning in her sleep. She shot in bed and quickly runs to the bathroom. Soon she was throwing up in the toilet. Ali flushes the toilet and soon makes her way to the sink to wash out the bad taste in her mouth.

Ali stares at herself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me" she asked out loud.

Soon she starts to have a headache and starts to have a memory, one of Patty's memories.

_Patty and Brendon lying in bed together just finished having sex._

"_I love you" he said._

"_I love you too" Patty answered._

_The scene changes and you see Patty sitting in her room looking at a pregnancy test. The stick is blue._

_It can't be, she screamed in her mind._

She lifts her shirt to expose her stomach. That's when she noticed that her stomach was stretching out a bit and it only meant one thing.

In a fit of rage, Ali threw a fireball at the mirror, smashing it. She sits on the floor, crying while clutching her stomach.

_Oh my god! I'm pregnant!_

**Special thanks to BrenRome, my biggest fan. I'm off to write the next chapter.**


	5. Let There be War

Chapter 4 Let There be War

**Jacob Larkin and Jenny Wyncam**

**Newark, New Jersey**

Jenny Wyncam was sitting in the car with her partner for the night, Jacob Larkin. They were following two suspects by the names of Janine Morgan and Maya Herrera. Jenny wished Ali was with her, but she called in sick. Something about a stomach bug.

She barely knew anything about this guy. He joined Building 26 two weeks ago. From what she heard he was an old friend of that one agent, um, Rike. Something about that Rike just rubbed her the wrong way. He had this look in his eye that he was out for blood.

They watched as they entered the drug store. Jacob got out of the car and Jenny followed.

Jacob thought back to how he got here. A couple of weeks ago, he got a call from his friend, Christopher Rike, who he hasn't heard from since his days in the British Army. Christopher was calling him about offering him a job in this new operation the government had started. Jacob wasn't sure because it's been a while since he was out on the field. After some persuasion he accepted.

Chris introduced him to one of guys in charge of the program, Emile Danko. Apparently Chris met Danko in Angola a few years back. Danko was the one that hooked Chris up with the job at Building 26.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he joined but it opened him up to a world that he didn't know existed. He remembered his first assignment where he had to bring in a man suspected of being a terrorist. When he tired to take him in he grew wings and flew off. After shaking off the shock he chased him and shot him down.

That's when he learned about evolved people living among us. People who could fly, walk through walls, move objects with their minds. It was mind boggling.

Jacob and Jenny entered the drug store. He signaled for Jenny to followed Herrera while he kept an eye on Morgan.

The past three days their computers have been hacked into by a Special who went by the name, Rebel. After some digging they found a couple of Rebel's possible contacts: Herrera and Morgan. If they capture them they would lead them to Rebel.

Jenny pretending to be looking at some items on the shelves while she watched Maya picked out some potatoes chips. Janine was walking down the aisle when Jacob blocked her path.

"Excuse me, Janine Morgan" Jacob asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"My name is Jacob Larkin with Homeland Security and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" he said politely.

"What does Homeland Security want with me" Janine asked innocently.

"It's in regards with your association with one individual named Rebel."

"I don't know anyone by that name" Janine said.

She tried to get pass but Jacob blocked her.

"Ms. Morgan, it would be in the best interest of everyone if you would cooperate with us" he said.

"Please, I don't want any trouble" she said.

"Ms. Morgan, I can assure you, we don't mean you any harm."

"That's what you all say, before you kill us" Janine snapped.

Suddenly Janine runs the other direction with Jacob chasing after her.

"Hey" Jacob shouts.

"Maya!" Janine cries out.

Maya hears her friend's cries in one of the aisles. She notices Jenny and swings the basket of groceries she was carrying at her head. Jenny falls down dazed but quickly springs to her feet. Maya pulls items from the shelves spilling them on the floor hoping to slow the girl down but the young agent pursues her diligently.

Just when Jacob had his target cornered, she vanishes.

_Where did she go? Jacob thought._

**Outside…**

Janine woke up a bus bench with a blanket over her. She looks at her surrounds. She felt her phone vibrate. Janine checks it and sees it's a text message.

_**Grab what you can and get out**_

_**-Rebel**_

Janine locates the car that the agents came in and breaks the passenger's side window. She opens the door and searches the car.

It was part of Rebel's plan. It was simple Maya and her astral projection self would distance the agents away from their car. Then Janine would go back in her body, break into their car steal everything they have related to Building 26.

So far Janine didn't find much; a taser and guns. She didn't like guns but the taser could prove useful. Then she finds a brown messenger bag in the back seat. She opens it and finds files. They were names of everyone involved in the operation from Emile Danko to Nathan Petrelli.

Now _this_ they could definitely use.

**Brandi, Matt, Mohinder and Rob**

**Costa Verde Inn**

Rob watched as Matt once again tried to get information out of Noah Bennet's head.

It's been three hours since they came up with the plan to capture Bennet and pump him for information. Peter was out there following the leads that they got from Bennet's mind.

Rob was getting worried about some of his friends. With Daphne gone all Matt wanted was to get revenge for the woman he loved, same with Brandi. Rob wanted them to pay for what they did to his brother but at the same time didn't want to sink to their level.

"Matt, I think he's had enough" Rob told his friend.

Matt wasn't listening. He kept his focus on Bennet.

"Matt!"

"Shut up, you're going to make him lose his concentration" Brandi said.

"Rob is right. We have to stop" Mohinder said.

"Just a little longer" she says.

Rob couldn't take it anymore. He pushes Matt out of his chair and he falls to the ground, breaking his concentration. Brandi shoves him into the wall.

"What is wrong with you" Brandi demanded.

"Me? What's wrong with _you_? This isn't us. Joel wouldn't want this."

"Yes, he would. He would be proud of us getting his justice" she argued.

"This isn't justice! This is revenge. We can't play their game."

"We're at war and we have to win, whatever it takes. So stop hiding behind paint brushes and grow a backbone!" she declared.

She goes over to where Mohinder was helping Matt to his feet. Rob decides to give Noah a glass a water, seeing as how he's about to pass out any minute. He holds the glass to his lips and drinks.

"Thank you" Noah said.

"Your welcome" Rob said, looking away.

Rob couldn't bring himself to look at Bennet. He felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"I'm sorry too."

"You know I didn't want this" Rob admitted.

"I know" Noah said, understanding. "Brandi is right though. This is a war and you have to be willing to do what is necessary to survive."

"If you were us, would you do what we're doing" Rob asked.

"If I lost someone I loved, yes. Grief brings out the worst in us" he answered honestly.

Suddenly he sees Brandi attacking Mohinder and Matt holding her back.

"You lying fucking bastard" Brandi cried out.

"Calm down" Matt said.

"What's wrong now" he asked them.

Brandi pulls away from Matt and points at Mohinder, "He knew."

"What" Rob asked confused.

"Mohinder knew what they were planning. Bennet met with him three weeks ago. He was asking for Mohinder's help" Matt confirmed it.

Rob looked at the professor in disbelief.

"Is that true? You knew this would happen?"

"No! Yes! I-I…Bennet said that the government was planning on doing something big but I didn't believe him. I thought he was lying. I swear if I knew what he said at the time was the truth I would have warned all of you the first chance I got" Mohinder said.

Rob could tell he was telling the truth. Mohinder has made some bad decisions in the past but he was a good man. Matt breaks away from all of them and pulls out a gun and points at Bennet's temple.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing" Rob declared.

"I'm ending this" Matt said.

"You're about to spill an innocent man's blood" Mohinder announced.

"We all know that Noah Bennet is anything but innocent" Matt reminded.

"Don't do this, mate" Rob begged his friend.

"Do it! He's helping them. He brought this on himself" Brandi encouraged him.

He had enough. He grabbed Brandi's elbow and dragged her to the mirror.

"Let go of me! What are…"

"Look at yourself", Rob ordered. Brandi looked in the mirror. It was the first time in days she had a chance to really look at herself. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was a mess.

"This isn't the woman my brother fell in love with. She was kind and compassionate. When she walked in the room his heart would skip a beat. You know you're not the only one who lost something. I miss him too. But you're letting them get to you. They think we're cold hearted people and so far you're proving them right! If you keep doing this you'll end up dead and Lucy will be all alone" he said.

_Oh god, Lucy._

"You remember Lucy, right? You're daughter. She's out there by herself. Probably scared and wondering where her mother is. I don't know who this woman in front of me is but she's not the one we need." Rob walks away to let her think about what he said.

Brandi took another look at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her. Lucy would be so disappointed in the person her mother was slowly becoming. Just then they heard noises outside. She looks out the window and sees agents entering the parking lot.

"Guys, they found us" Brandi announced.

"I'm not done with him yet" Matt said.

"Matt put the gun down! Have you lost your marbles" Rob shouted.

"Daphne is dead because of him" he cried out.

"Daphne is alive" Bennet yelled.

"What" Matt asked, confused.

"Daphne is alive, Matt. So is Joel" he said.

Brandi and Rob shared a look of surprised. Was Noah telling the truth? Was Joel alive?

"You're lying! You would say anything to save your own neck" Matt said.

"No don't!" Brandi begged Matt. "If they are alive, we have to know. You have to read his mind one more time."

"Go ahead, Matt. I won't fight you" Bennet assured him.

Rob looks outside the window. The agents are starting to knock down doors.

"They're coming. We got to go" Rob said.

"No! We need this information" she declared.

"We don't have time! They're going to be here any second" Rob pointed out.

Mohinder decides to settle this argument. He heads for the door.

"Where are you going" Matt asked him.

"Buying you some time" Mohinder said.

"Mohinder wait!" Brandi shouted.

It was too late. Mohinder was already gone.

**Jenny Wyncam**

She was still chasing Herrera. They were in the store but now they were in the streets. She was joined by Larkin. They didn't know what happened to Morgan but they'll deal with her later. They already lost one lead they weren't going to lose this one.

They pulled out their guns.

"Freeze!" Jacob shouted to Maya.

Maya came to a stop at the corner of the street. She was trapped between the agents with the guns and the on going traffic.

"Hands up" Jacob ordered.

Maya raises her arms in the air.

"Where is Rebel" Jenny demanded.

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about" Maya pleaded.

"Drop the act! We know you know Rebel and now you're going to take us to him" Jenny said.

"I told you I don't know…" Jenny lets out a warning near her feet, letting her know she meant business.

"Wyncam" Jacob declared.

"Take us to Rebel now" Jenny ordered.

Suddenly they see a car crash and another and another. All the traffic light had turned green. Seeing this opportunity Maya runs across the street a avoiding the packed cars as much as she can. Waiting on the other side is Janine with a messenger bag.

Jacob and Jenny recognized that bag. It was theirs and it had all their files inside. Without wasting time they chased after them. They were right on their heels. Jacob does a flying tackle and takes down Janine.

"Get off me" Janine shouted.

Jacob takes back the bag that she stole and throws it to Jenny. He pins her to the ground. Jenny wanted to go after Maya but she was already gone. She opens the bag but found nothing.

"It's empty" Jenny announced.

"What" Jacob declared.

"It's empty. There's nothing in here" she said.

Janine starts to laugh. They looked at her and realized this whole thing was a set up and they should be feeling like the world's biggest idiots right now. Janine finally stopped laughing and looked at them with a look satisfaction on her face.

"Long live, Rebel" she says with pride and soon disappeared.

She wakes up on a city bus and that's when Maya boards the same bus. Maya sits down next to Janine out of breath from all that running.

"Did it work" Janine asked.

"It worked" Maya nodded. "You have the files?"

Janine opened her winter coat and pulled out all the files she stole.

"Right here" Janine smiled.

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this" Maya asked Janine.

Janine wanted to tell her soon but she knew that was a lie. She honestly didn't know when this nightmare was going to end. All they could do was hang in there and pray for a miracle.

"Until we stop them" Janine said.

**Costa Verde Inn**

Rob was keeping watch at the window. Mohinder was holding them off the best he could but he just knew they were going to take off the kid gloves any minute now.

"Hurry up, guys. Mohinder can't hold them off much later" he told his friends.

Matt was still in Bennet's head.

"Come on, come on" Brandi whispered.

Matt pulls out of breath.

"Daphne is alive" Matt declared.

"What about Joel? Is he alive? Did you see Joel" Brandi said.

"No, I didn't. But I think he is. They never found a body. So there is a chance" Matt assured her.

Brandi prayed he was alive somewhere.

Rob watched as the soldiers suddenly took down Mohinder.

"Mohinder's down. Time to go" Rob told them.

"Stand back" Brandi said.

Matt and Rob got behind Brandi as she made a portal.

"Go!" she told them.

As Matt and Rob made their way toward the portal, Brandi headed for the door.

"What are you…" Matt asked but was cut off as the portal closed.

She knew what she was doing was crazy but she couldn't leave a friend behind.

As soon as she left the room three agents tried to jump her but you opened a portal under their feet. They fell through and soon another portal opened up over the pool on the other side of the inn, dropping them in. Brandi opened a portal under her own feet and dropped down to the ground floor. Two agents fired at her but she opened a portal in front of her and then opened another one behind them and the bullets went flying at their backs.

Brandi sees an agent charge at her. She fakes him with a high backhand that he blocks, then brings that fist down to hammer punch him in the groin, making him hunch around his pain. She sees a soldier about to shoot her with a taser but she grabs the first agent and uses him like a human shield. It hits the guy in the chest and Brandi lets him drop.

Brandi was about ready to open a portal to send these guys the South Pole when she was knocked out from behind by one Emilo Danko. He stands over her and looks at with absolutely sympathy for whatsoever.

"All right men, take Suresh back to headquarters. And take Summers to one to see the boss" Danko ordered.

**Half an hour later…**

Brandi wakes up to darkness.

"Remove the hood" a voice said.

Soon Brandi could see. She was inside some kind of trailer of a bright light in her face.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" a voice said.

That voice. She knew that voice. It took her a while for her eyes to focus but she finally got a look at the man's face.

"Greg Mason" she asked surprised.

"It's good to see you again, Brandi" he said.

She couldn't believe it. The last time she saw him she was escaping from Pinehearst along with him and his son, Sam. He looked the same. From his full head of pepper grey hair and beard and glasses to his love for fine tailored suits.

"You're with Nathan" she asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, as you can see. I'm part of his head staff. Nathan hand picked me himself" he said.

"W-why, why are you doing this? What about Sam" she asked.

At the sound of his son's name he grew silent.

"Where's Sam" Brandi asked worried.

"I don't know. I tried to convince him that joining us was the right thing to do. But he didn't see it that way. So he ran off. It's a waste of time though. There's no place on this earth he can hide from us" he said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're hunting down your own son like an animal. How could you do this him, to us? After everything that happened with Pinehearst have you learned nothing" Brandi demanded.

"Now, now Brandi" a new voice filled the room, "there's no need to be hostile."

Brandi looked up to see her new visitor; Nathan.

"This is all your fault" she said, with venom in her voice.

"You don't understand what I'm trying to do. None of you do" Nathan announced.

"If you're trying to destroy the lives of those who are different you succeeded" she hissed.

"I'm trying to save lives. The plane you were on was suppose to take you all to facility where you would be safe. From there we would have enough research to find a cure to this disease you're all carrying."

_A cure?!_

"Disease? That's why you're doing this? Because you think we're carrying a disease?!" Brandi tries to lung at him but was shackled to the floor. "There is nothing wrong with us! When are you going to except that?!"

"We're done here" Mason said.

"I really am sorry" Nathan told her.

She shouts to them as they walk away.

"You're one of us, Nathan! You're one of us, you and Mason! No matter how hard you try to deny it you will always be one of us!" the agents hold her still as they try to inject the drugs. "If anything happens to my little girl, I'll kill you…no! Get off! TRAITORS! TRAITORS! YOU'RE BOTH TRAITORS!"

Soon Brandi's eyes start to drop and she was met with darkness again.

**Meanwhile…**

In the distance on a hill, someone was watching them through binoculars. It was Sam Mason. He spots his father leaving the trailer with Senator Petrelli. Part of Sam didn't want to hurt his father but the other part didn't care. His father chose his side and Sam chose his.

They wanted a war, they got it.

**Special thanks to BrenRome, my biggest fans. Off to write the next chapter**.


	6. Tell Me No Lies

Chapter 5 Tell Me No Lies

**Jenny Wyncam, Jacob Larkin and Brandi Summers**

Brandi was being taken back to Building 26 by Jenny Wyncam and Jacob Larkin, who had returned from their failure to capture Janine Morgan and Maya Herrera. When Rike found out what happened he was less than pleased. Jacob remembered spending the last twenty minutes listening to Rike lecture them about knowing the enemy and that _"a retarded monkey"_ could have done a better job than them. Most people would have been scared of facing Chris Rike but not Jacob. He and Rike went way back.

He knew that everyone at Building 26 saw him as such a hard ass, almost impossible to please, but Jacob knew why he was the way he was. Rike wasn't always like this. He was a good man, a family man. He had a wife and a little boy and he was happy, until one day they were taken from him. Jacob never knew what really happened to Chris' family. Every time he would ask him, he would just shut down completely. Whatever happened to them must have been bad.

Suddenly Wyncam hit the brakes on the truck.

"What's the matter" Jacob asked her.

"There's someone in the road" Jenny answered.

Sure enough there was a lone figure in a trench coat in front of them. Jenny turned off the ignition and got out of the car and Jacob had no choice but to follow.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to move aside. We are on official government business" Jenny told the stranger.

The figure underneath the hood smiled, as his right hand suddenly turned to stone, and he smacked Wyncam, sending her flying backwards.

"I got you. I got you" Jacob declared.

He was lucky as Jenny landed right on him, so that Jacob's own body cushioned her fall.

Meanwhile, Sam tore open the back of the truck and found Brandi in there just as the boss had predicted. Without missing a beat, he tore off the tube in Brandi's nose, and cradled her in his arms as he ran like hell.

Brandi then started regaining consciousness as she saw who her savior was.

"Sam?" Brandi asked, dazed and confused.

"Hey Brand. I'll explain later" Sam said, as he hid behind a tree and took out a walkie talkie with one hand.

"Rebel! Pick us up" he announce.

Without warning, a young British man appeared, put his arm on Sam, and they all disappeared.

**Katty Bronson**

**Luke Justice's House**

Katty was in the basement doing a crossword puzzle waiting for Luke's family to leave the house so she could grab sometime to eat and use their shower. She could hear Luke talking to a woman, who can only be his mother. Luke was the sweetest guy. He saved her life even though he didn't know her. He told her all about how the government was hunting down people with abilities. If Luke didn't show up those agents would have taken her away and would have done god knows what to her.

Katty puts away the crossword puzzle and starts looking around the basement. There was a washer and dryer. Also some boxes and other random junk, like an old trampoline and a red bicycle with a missing wheel. She walks over to the wall where there was a bookcase. It was filled with some old boxes, stuffed animals and action figures and some photo albums. Katty picks an album from one of the shelves and starts flipping through the pages. She sees a picture of Luke as a baby in the bathtub with a rubber ducky in his mouth.

Katty giggled. Luke was such a cute baby.

She turns the page and sees Luke a little older probably around four-years-old with an empty ice cream cone in his hand, crying, because he dropped his ice cream on the ground. The next one showed Luke dressed up a cowboy with his parents. She was about to turn the page again when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Katty let out a shriek dropping the album and knocking over one of the boxes on the shelves. She felt herself glow green.

"Whoa! Relax, it's me" Luke assured her.

Katty let out a sigh of relief, the glow around her fades.

"God, you scared me half to death" she declared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to let you know that the coast is clear. You can come upstairs now" Luke said.

"Great. Thanks" she said.

She bends down to pick up the stuff on the floor.

"Here. Let me help" Luke said.

He bends down to give her a hand. He picks up the album Katty was looking at.

"Oh god! I forgot all about this picture" he said, looking at the cowboy picture.

"I think you look cute in your little cowboy hat" Katty smiled.

"Thank you, little lady" Luke said in a cowboy voice.

Katty chuckled at what a dork he was.

He hands her the album so she can put it back where she found it. Luke picks up the stuff that fell from the box. They were little things such as old pictures, little knick knacks and some letters. He was about to put them in the box when one of the letters caught his eye. It was addressed to his grandpa.

_**Dear, Drew**_

_**If you're reading this letter, thank you for not throwing it away the first chance you got. How are you? It's been a long time. I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be, but I'm trying to make amends. I know you don't believe me, but please hear me out.**_

_**I met someone and I think he might be the one. He is an extraordinary man. I've never been so happy. We're going to be married in three weeks and it would mean the world to me if you could come. You are the only one left from my old life. You knew me before I left for Coyote Sands, before any of this ever happened. **_

_**If you won't do it for me, do it for Alice. She would have wanted to see the two people she loved most together again and happy, like the old days. I hope to see you at my wedding.**_

_**Sincerely Yours, **_

_**Angela Shaw, soon to be Mrs. Angela Petrelli**_

_Angela Petrelli?_

"Luke, are you all right" Katty asked him.

"What" he said pulled out his thoughts. "Um, yeah. Listen, why don't you head upstairs, I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure you don't…"

"I'm fine, really. Go on. I'll be up in a minute" Luke assured.

After a moment Katty goes upstairs to use the shower. Luke puts the things back in the box and head upstairs as well.

**Rob, Matt, and Peter**

**Isaac's Loft**

Rob was in his precog state painting his latest vision. When he finishes, Matt was not happy.

"Try again" Matt told Rob.

"Matt, he's tried" Peter reasoned with him.

"No, he has to try again" Matt protested.

"He's been painting all night" Peter pointed out.

When Brandi opened the portal it sent Matt and Rob to Isaac's old loft in New York. They all agreed that this would be their fallback spot in case something went wrong. Soon they were joined by Peter. Matt and Peter asked Rob to paint the future to see if he could get a glimpse of where Daphne or Joel might be.

Instead of painting Daphne or Joel Rob has been painting pictures of Matt with bombs strapped to his chest and on the floor he painted Washington DC in flames. When Rob didn't have anymore canvas to paint on he used one of Isaac's old sketch books. Not all the paintings were of Matt and the destruction of Washington DC, there were others.

There was one of a girl, who had one hand on her stomach and a fireball in the other. Another of the same girl, only she was smiling at a stocky young man with very short brown hair giving her yellow flowers. The next showed the young man throwing pieces of papers in the face of a man with polarized glasses. The last one was of a woman with wavy brown hair drowning.

For some reason _this_ drawing intrigued him. He's never met this girl but then again he's never met most of the people in his paintings. Something told him she's important.

"Look around you! These paintings are telling us that I'm going to kill thousands of people" Matt declared.

"You're not a murderer. You would never hurt anyone" Rob insisted to Matt.

Suddenly a computer turns on by itself. The trio goes over to the computer see what's going on. A message appears on the screen.

"Who the fuck is Rebel" Rob asked them.

"I have no idea" Peter said.

Then an address appears saying Daphne is there. Matt quickly writes it down. Peter tries to unplug the computer but Matt stops him.

"No! We need this information" Matt said.

"It could be a trap" Peter pointed out.

Then the screen flashes a new message: _They are coming. Get out. Now._

"What if it's not" Rob answered.

Without another word they head out the door, but Rob runs back inside.

"Rob" Matt called out.

Rob flips open the sketch book and rips out the picture of the girl drowning.

"Come on!" Peter called out.

Rob quickly runs out the door to join his friends just missing the agents that entered the loft. They run out of the building but Rob breaks away from the group.

"Rob, where are you doing" Peter asked.

"I can't go with you guys" Rob announced.

"What?" they demanded.

"I have to find this girl" Rob said, showing them the picture.

"You have got to be kidding me" Matt exclaimed.

"Go on without me. You don't need me for this" Rob said.

"No, we have to stick together" Peter said.

"I'll be fine. Just save Daphne. I'll find you. Be careful, okay" Rob said, giving his friends quick hugs.

"Rob!"

Rob could hear his friends call out to him but he kept on running in the other direction.

**Ali Johnson's Apartment**

**Washington, DC**

Ali sat at the table as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. She called the office saying she wasn't feeling well. She waited for the result. Soon she saw the plus sign appear.

Frustrated she throws the test in the pile of other pregnancy tests she got from the store. Ali bought every test she could get her hands on and they all came out the same. She runs her hands through her hair, like she was about ready to rip them out from the roots.

_What am I going to do, she thought._

She was pulled out her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Ali quickly takes the pregnancy tests on the table and throws them in a nearby trash can. She heard the knock again.

"Just a second" Ali called out.

She straightens herself up and goes to answer the door. She expected to see either Jenny or Nathan at the door, considering they were the only two people that actually cared about her, but she was surprised to find one Margo Redford instead.

"Hey Ali" Margo greeted.

"Margo, hi" Ali said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ali let Margo inside her apartment.

"Nice place" she said.

"Thanks. So, what can I do for you" Ali asked.

"I came by to drop by this" she hands Ali a brown paper bag. "It's chicken soup."

"Chicken soup?"

"Yeah, cause you said you were sick."

"Oh right, right! Of course. Thank you" Ali answered.

"Thank Jenny actually. She asked me to drop it off. She would have done it herself but she's having her ass chewed out by Danko" Margo explained.

"Yeah. I heard about how a couple of Specials got away" she said.

"Actually, it was three. I heard Jenny and Larkin were bringing in this one Special but they were attacked by another one."

"Are they all right" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they have a couple bruises but all in all they're fine." Margo assured her.

"Well, I'm just gonna put this in the fridge" she explained.

As Ali goes into the kitchen, Margo looks around the apartment some more. She noticed that the bathroom door opened. She looked inside and saw that the mirror was smashed.

"What happened to your mirror?" Margo called out.

"Oh, um, I had an accident" Ali answered.

Margo sees something on the floor and picks it up. It's one of Ali's home pregnancy tests and the stick was blue. When Ali comes back into the room she sees Margo with the pregnancy test she grabs it out of her hand.

"Give me that" she said.

"You're pregnant" Margo asked surprised.

"No! Yes! I mean, it-it's none of your business, okay" Ali snapped.

"Whoa! Take it easy. I didn't know you were pregnant. Congratulations. Who's the father" Margo asked.

"I told you it's none of you business!"

Suddenly Ali starts grabbing her stomach in pain. Margo managed to caught her before she hits the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know! I feel weird" Ali admitted.

"I'm calling an ambulance" Margo said.

She pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial but suddenly it caught on fire.

"Ah!" Margo yells, dropping the phone.

She turns to see Ali with one hand on her stomach and the other hand on fire.

"Oh my god! You're…"

"I'm not going to let you hurt my baby" Ali declared.

"Look, calm down…"

Ali throws a fireball at her. Margo ducks out of the way but the machines on the coffee table are set out fire. She takes off her jacket and puts it out.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me" Margo yelled at Ali.

"I-I didn't mean…I thought…she thought… you were…" Ali said, looking very confused.

Ali falls to her knees.

"Ali!"

Margo kneels down next to her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" she said.

"No! She doesn't want to go to the hospital" Ali declared.

"She" Margo asked confused.

"The baby, she doesn't want to go. I can feel her. Hospitals scare her. God, this doesn't make sense! How can I feel what she's feeling? This isn't normal" Ali declared.

"Neither is trying to barbeque your house guest" Margo remarked.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. She thought you were going to hurt us and she…I…we…overreacted. Please don't tell anyone about my powers or my pregnancy. They'll lock me up and I can't…." Ali begged.

"Ali, listen to me, okay? I won't say anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, girls like us should stick together" she said.

"What do you mean" Ali asked.

Margo phases her hand through the floor and quickly pulls out. Ali looks at her shocked.

"You're not the only with a secret" Margo smiled.

For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she felt relief. Now she has someone who understands where she's coming from.

**Luke's House**

Luke takes the box and its contents over to the couch. He starts to exam the items more carefully. He starts looking over the old photos. One showed a young boy that looked a lot like Luke around twelve-years-old hugging a pretty brunette girl around the same age.

He turns the photo over to see writing in on the back.

_**Drew and Alice**_

_**Friends Forever**_

It showed the young Drew and Alice in pretty much in all the pictures. It showed them through the years. They were in diapers, in the sandbox, roasting marshmallows at a camp fire, having a snow ball fight, birthday parties, Christmases. These two were joined at the hip.

But Luke found one picture that had Drew, Alice and an older looking girl that kind of looked like Alice. They were standing in front of a bus with goofy grins on their faces. He turned the picture over and it had writing that said:

_**Angie, Alice and Drew**_

_**Before the girls trip to Coyote Sands**_

Coyote Sands?

Luke put the pictures away and looked at the other stuff. There was a blue ribbon that said _First Place Three Legged Race County Fair_, some seashells, two ticket subs for the movie _Old Yeller, _an old poster of _The Shirelles _and other things from the past.

At the bottom of the box he found a gold heart shaped locket. He opened the locket and found pictures of his grandpa and Alice inside.

Luke then starts looking through the letters.

_**Dear, Drew**_

_**It's our first day at Coyote Sands. Angie and I are staying at one the barracks while our parents are on the other side of the camp. I wish they wouldn't separate us. I feel better with mom handing my hand, letting me know its okay. **_

_**I don't like it here. I saw men with guns when we arrived and they look scary. One of the doctors, Dr. Suresh, told us they're here to keep us safe. **_

_**Safe from what?**_

_**I asked Angie why we were there in the first place and she just said that the people here are here to cure us.**_

_**But I don't feel sick.**_

_**She said that she'll explain everything tomorrow and told me to unpack my things. **_

_**I didn't bring my clothes though. I only packed my toys and books. I want to go home, Drew, but I don't want to leave my sister here. She's always been there for me, now I have to be there for her. **_

_**I'll write to you soon.**_

_**With Love, Alice**_

Angela Petrelli has a sister? Claire's grandmother is full of surprises. And Dr. Suresh? Mohinder's dad was there too?

The letter was dated back in February, 1961. He picks another, this one a month later.

_**Dear, Drew**_

_**I'm sorry for not writing back sooner. A lot has happened. Angie is still having nightmares. I hope the doctors can help her. I used to think my sister and I were the only ones in the world that are different but that's not true. The others at camp are different too.**_

_**Angie made friends with the boys from the barracks next to ours and they can do things. The one that talks funny, Danny Linderman, healed my sister's scar from that bike accident she had before we left. Remember that, Drew? That's also, Bobby. He's the one with the glasses. He's really shy but sweet. I remember he touched my fork during lunch one time and it turned to gold.**_

_**The one I like the most though is the black boy, Charles Deveaux. My parents always told me to stay away from black people, but Charles was really nice. He asked to think of a number between 1 and 1,000 and he knew the number I was thinking.**_

_**I overheard Angie talking to the boys last night. She was telling them she had a nightmare and not to trust Dr. Suresh. Why would she say that? Dr. Suresh has always been good to us. But if Angie says not to trust him then I won't. **_

_**My feet are cold. Angie promises me to get me new socks. I showed Angie what I could do. I made it snow outside. Maybe now she'll let me hang out with her and the boys. Whenever she's with them she's forgets about me and I'm alone. I don't like being alone.**_

_**I have to go now, Drew. It's time for bed.**_

_**With Love, Alice**_

Luke always wondered how Angela met the founders. He couldn't image the things they had to do for the 'greater good' at such an age. They were just kids. Luke looked at the rest of the letters. Most of them were about the tests they did on them and the shots they gave the people at the camp. Alice assures his grandpa that she's fine but she misses him. There was one last letter and it was dated in May 1961.

_**Dear Drew,**_

_**Angie is leaving me tomorrow. I heard her talking to the boys and they plan on escaping. I asked Angie to take me with her but she said she can't. She said she had a dream, that I had to stay and I would be safe. My sister has never lied to me before, so why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?**_

_**Will you come get me, Drew?**_

_**I'm scared Dr. Suresh will come and give me one of his shots. **_

_**Please, come get me!**_

_**-Alice**_

Luke couldn't believe it. His grandfather knew Angela Petrelli. So then that means he…he must have known about Nathan's plans. He must have asked Angela to give him a pass.

_Gramps knew about all this. He knew this would happen. What the hell? And what about Alice? What the hell happen to her, Luke thought._

There's a knock at the door. Luke puts the letter back in the box and goes and answers the door.

"Hey" Claire greeted Luke.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Luke asked.

"There's too much drama going on at my house. I needed to see you. Can I come in" Claire asked.

"Um, now is not a good time" Luke answered.

"Why? Is everything okay" she asked.

"Luke! Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Luke turned to see Katty coming down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel. He turned to Claire who did not look happy. Claire pushed Luke aside and let herself in.

"Who are you" she asked Katty.

"Hi! I'm Katty. I'm a friend of Luke's. You must be Claire. Luke has told me so much about you" Katty smiled.

"Really? Cause he's never mentioned you" Claire said, folding her arms.

"Claire, this isn't what you think" Luke said.

"Don't bother" Claire said, walking out the door.

"Claire!"

Luke runs after her. He grabs her arm but she pulls away.

"Let me explain" Luke said.

"Explain what? That you have some little tart running around your house half naked" Claire snapped.

"Katty is a Special, she's one of us. Someone named Rebel sent me a text asking me to help her. I've hiding her in my basement the past two days" Luke explained.

"Wait, Rebel contacted you" Claire asked.

"You know him" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted me to help Doyle" Claire said.

"Hold on, Doyle, the puppet guy?"

Luke never met the Puppet Man but from what Claire told he was one of the worst Specials out there. He could literally control you like a puppet.

"Yeah. He was in my house last night" she said.

"What? He didn't hurt you, did he" he asked, worried.

"No, I'm okay. He said that Rebel sent him a text saying I would help him. Then he started telling me about agents burning down his puppet theater with him trapped inside and I started feeling sorry for him…"

"Oh my god! Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to believe him" Luke exclaimed.

"Of course not! I told him to get out but he looked scared, Luke. I mean, he's being hunted down and yet we're safe in our homes" Claire said.

"We're talking about the Puppet Man! This is the same guy who tried to make you kill your own mother, both of your mothers actually. If the government wants him they can have him. Doyle is the kind of guy the government _should_ be hunting down. And you know I think it's really unfair of you to give me shit about me hiding a girl in my basement when you're willing to risk your life for that bald headed psycho" Luke snapped.

"I didn't say I was going to help him. I just feel bad we get a free pass and everyone else has to suffer."

"Well, tell Angela I'm not some damn charity. I didn't ask for her help or my grandpa's" Luke announced.

He turns to go back inside but Claire places a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. What does Drew have to do with any of this" Claire asked confused.

"I found a box in the basement that belongs to my grandpa. Inside I found some old letters. Did you know that Angela had a sister, named Alice" Luke asked.

"No, I didn't" she answered.

"From what I gathered she, Alice and gramps grew up together. Gramps and Alice were best friends. But something happened to her. I swear, just when I think your family can't be anymore screwed up they kick it up a notch" he remarked.

"Hey, don't you dare start criticizing about my family. You're lucky that the only thing you have to deal with is a dead dad" Claire said.

Luke couldn't believe that his own girlfriend said that to him. She knows damn well that he's very sensitive about his father. Claire must have sense that she slipped because her faced filled with guilt. She tried to move closer to comfort him but he backs away.

"Go home, Claire" he tells her, unable to look at her.

"Luke I didn't…"

"Just go home! I can't deal with you right now" Luke said marching back inside the house.

He slams the door behind and let's out a yell of frustration. He felt himself slide down to the floor, panting. This was all too much. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement and saw Katty dressed in some of his mom's old clothes.

"Hey. I found these clothes in the basement. There was a box marked _Good Will_ and I didn't know how long you and Claire would be so I helped myself. I hope you don't mind" Katty explained.

"No. It's okay. They look good on you" Luke commented.

Katty was wearing a pair of his mom old stone washed jeans and a tank top.

"So, is everything all right" Katty said.

Luke was going to say that everything okay but decide to just to tell the truth.

"Actually, no. Everything is _not_ all right. It is _so_ not all right that it is just beyond fucked up and I don't know where to start" he said.

Katty stands there a little unsure of what to do.

"Do you want to…talk about it" Katty suggested.

Luke looked up at Katty and nods.

"Yeah. That would be great" Luke said.

**Rob Cooper, New York**

Rob was stopping by a news stand buying a candy bar. It wasn't exactly a well balance breakfast but he was fucking hungry. He felt bad for leaving his friends but he had to. He really needed to find this girl. Rob knew that saving her wasn't the only reason, he couldn't think of it yet.

Suddenly he sees a man in suit talking on his cell phone a couple feet from him. When he sees the man give him a look warning bells goes off in his head. Rob quickly takes his candy bar and starts walking.

"Sir you forgot your change" the girl at the news stand called out.

Rob wasn't listening he just kept walking. He turned around and sure enough the guy on the cell starts following him, _still_ talking on his phone. Rob was trying to figure out how to ditch the guy when he noticed a nearby electronic sign flash his name.

_Turn right. Help is on the way._

Rebel.

Wasting no time, Rob turned right and bumped into an old lady who was carrying groceries.

"Oh dear" the old woman declared, dropping her bags.

Rob noticed that there were a lot of people in this area so he decides to help her.

"I'm so sorry mama" Rob said, bending down to pick up her things.

As he's helping her with her bags the agent walks pass them. Rob keeps his head down, making sure he wasn't seen. The agent keeps walking down the street.

"I can't believe that actually worked" the old lady announced.

"Excuse me" Rob asked confused.

The old lady smiled at him and right before his eyes she changes into a young woman. Rob steps back surprised.

"Rob Cooper" she asked.

"Yeah, are you Rebel" he answered slowly.

"No, I'm Angel. Rebel sent me to come get me" she answered.

"Come get me? Where are we going" he asked.

"Somewhere place. Now come on" she said, changing out to an old lady.

"Help an old woman cross the street dearie" she said in a sweet voice.

Rob takes _granny's _hand and let her lead him to her _home_.

**Meanwhile…**

Brandi woke up to a pounding headache.

_What the hell happened, she thought_.

She found herself on a cot in a small room with just a desk and a window. Soon a bald comes in with a tray of food.

"Good morning" he said with a smile.

"Who are you" she asked, sitting up.

"My name is Day and you must be Brandi" he said setting the tray in her lap.

"What's going on? Where am I" she asked.

"Don't worry you're with friends. You were passed out when Sam brought you in" he explained.

"Wait, Sam's here? Is he okay" she asked.

"He's fine. He had to step out but he'll be back. Here, I brought you some breakfast" Day said.

"Thank you. You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin on you, by any chance" she asked rubbing her head.

"No need" Day smiled.

He placed his hand on her temple and soon her headache was gone.

"Who did you…"

"It beats having to call a doctor" he joked.

Brandi found herself laughing. It was the first time she laughed since all this happened. For a moment she felt at peace and she was able to finally take a deep breath after all the crap she had to deal with Nathan and his goons. The only thing she was missing was her little girl and the man she loved. She just hoped that Lucy was safe and Joel was alive, trying to find his way back home to her.

**Joel Cooper, Four Weeks Later**

Joel landed hard on the concrete. He cried out in pain. His bullet wound in his back was still fresh. Joel needed to take care of it and fast. He slowly got up to his feet to see where he just teleported and there right in front of him, clear as day, was Pinehearst.

"Bugger" he exclaimed.

**Author's Note:** Special Thanks to BrenRome, my biggest fan. Sorry about the wait guys. Busy with work and Writer's Block. I am still in shock that they canceled Heroes. Is anyone else pissed off like me?


	7. The Things We Do for Love

Chapter 6 The Things We Do for Love

**Luke and Katty**

**Justice Residence, Costa Verde Ca**

Katty sat on the couch in living room with Luke as she listened to him talk. He was feeling betrayed that his grandfather kept something like this from him. She couldn't image what he was going through.

"Luke, I'm so sorry" Katty said.

Katty mentally smacked herself. She could have said something to make him feel better and the best she could come up with was "I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault" Luke said.

"No, I'm really am sorry. About your grandfather and Claire…"

"Hey! You did nothing wrong. It was a misunderstanding with Claire. After I'm done talking with my grandpa, I'll go and fix things with her. I won't let one fight break us up. And I don't regret saving you. Remember that, okay?" Luke told her.

Katty felt her heart skip a beat. No! No, you are thinking about him that way, she thought. He is just your friend. Your sweet, brave and very cute friend… Okay, stop it, seriously.

Suddenly they hear a car pull up in the driveway.

"You better hide" Luke said to Katty.

Katty nodded and headed for the basement. Soon Drew comes through the door.

"Hey sport" Drew greeted with a smile.

Luke looked at his grandfather. That old wrinkly smile that once gave him comfort was replaced with sadness. This man had practically raised Luke after his father died. Now he finds out that he made a deal with the devil just to spare his life from the horrors of being experimented on like a lab rat. Though Drew had good intentions it doesn't change the fact that thousands of his kind were still out there being hunted down by the government.

No matter how spin it, two wrongs don't make a right.

"What's the matter" Drew asked.

Luke doesn't say a word. He picks up the box next to him and empties it on the coffee table in front of him. Drew at first was confused but then he recognized the letters in the pile.

"Where did you get these" he asked Luke.

"I found them in the basement."

"Luke, I was going to tell you…"

"When? When I graduated from Georgetown" he snapped.

"Let me explain."

"I wish you would!" Luke jumped out of his seat. "How can you not tell me? You knew about everything, about Angela and Arthur Petrelli. You knew about their plans to capture all the Specials and you never said anything!"

"I was trying to protect you. You know how I used to be in the military, right? Well, I heard a rumor from one of my old war buddies about Nathan Petrelli's plan to round certain individuals who were suspected of terrorism. My friend gave me a list of names and you were on it. That's when I knew what was really going on. I contacted Angela and she confirmed it. I haven't spoken to the woman in over thirty years. I begged her to help you and now you're safe" Drew explained.

Luke couldn't believe this. Drew didn't seem to care that his kind was slowly becoming a endanger species.

"You think I'm happy my friends are being treated like terrorists? Why do I get special treatment? What makes me so special from the rest of them" Luke demanded.

"They are not my grandson" Drew simply said.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of the house, like now. Otherwise he might there something at the old man.

"Where are you going" Drew demanded.

"I'm going for a walk. I can't be here" Luke said, opening the front door.

"Now you wait just a second, young man" Drew raised his voice.

"Wait for what?" Luke turned to Drew angrily. "Nothing you can say will change anything. And whatever kind of pain and suffering Danko had planned for me doesn't compare to this."

Without another word Luke walked out the door leaving a guilty old man in his wake.

The door to the basement was opened just a crack. Katty had been listening to Luke and his grandfather. She didn't mean to but curiosity got the better of her. She slowly made her way down the stairs and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from under her pillow. Luke wouldn't be happy with what she was about to do but Katty had made her decision.

Soon she started writing, _Dear Luke_…

**Randy and Sylar**

**Trailer Somewhere in the Woods**

When Randy and Sylar decided to go on a mission to find their biological father they prepared themselves for the worst. If the man was anything like Sylar they were ready for a fight. They finally tracked him down in the woods living in some beat up old trailer. Instead of meeting the monster responsible for both of misfortunes because of his neglect and abandonment, they were met with an old man that hasn't seen the light of day in years, hooked up to a respirator, dying of cancer.

This was pathetic, Randy thought.

Instead of killing him like they originally planned they were helping the man stuff a rabbit. How did they go from a man hunt to father-son bonding? They learned that Samson has the same power as Sylar, intuitive aptitude. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Who are you again" Samson asked Randy.

Randy looks at him confused.

"What?"

"My son failed to properly introduce us" he said.

When they arrived at Samson's trailer Sylar decided to be the one to do all the talking. Sylar was going to introduce himself as his son and then Randy. They were so caught off guard at what a disappointment their real father was that they forgot.

"I'm a friend."

Randy didn't know why he lied to the man just now. The guy was a fucking relic. He had no reason to fear him.

"No, he's not" Sylar pointed out. "This is Randy. He's my brother and he's your son too."

Samson looked at Randy with new curiosity.

"Is that right? Who's your mother" Samson asked him.

"Lily Barom" he answered.

"Ah Lily! Pretty little thing. She was quite the catch" Samson smiled at the memory of her.

"What was she to you" Randy demanded.

"She was just a girl I had fun with" Samson answered.

"Shut up! That's my mom you're talking about" Randy snapped, getting out of his chair.

He didn't care if he was an old man no one talks about his mother that way.

"Calm down, Randy." Sylar told his brother. "Randy!"

Randy looked at Sylar and then at Samson. He took a deep breath and sat back down. Soon they were back to stuffing the rabbit. When Sylar cut the thread the knife slips from his hand and accidentally cuts him. Samson noticed that the wound healed within seconds. His brother explained how got the power from a cheerleader and he noticed the twinkle in Samson's eye. It was like he found buried treasure right in his own backyard.

Before Randy could say anything Samson pins Sylar to the wall with arrows, then sedates him.

"Sy!"

Samson turns his attention back to Randy and sent him flying out the window. The last Randy saw before he blacked out was Samson pulling out a knife.

**Joel Cooper, Pinehearst**

**Four Weeks Ago**

Joel was in Pinehearst medical wing trying to get the bullet that was in his back, but it was hard to reach. One minute he was with Brandi and his friends and the next he was outside a place that just destroyed a month ago. He really should talk to Hiro more about this time travel business because it was all too confusing.

All he wanted to do was get patched up and get back to Brandi and his brother and help save his friends. God only knows what's happening to them right now. He just hopes he's not too late.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to see an Asian woman with long black hair standing behind him.

"I'm trying to get this bullet out" he answered honestly.

The woman looks at him for a moment before moving toward him.

"Let me see" she said.

"What?"

"Let me see" she repeated.

Joel looks at her confused but does as he's told. He could feel her touching his back but being careful not to touch the wound.

"Wait here" she told him.

"Why are you..."

"Do you want to play twenty questions or do you want the bullet out" she asked annoyed.

Joel nodded and sat on one of the medical tables. Why was she helping him? Isn't she one of the bad guys? She returned with a fine medical supplies.

"Okay, you're gonna have to hold still. This might hurt a little bit" she explained.

Before he could reply he bites his lip as he feels a sharp pain, as she slowly pulls the bullet out. Next she starts to stitch him up. Finally Joel decided to ask the question that's been bugging him.

"Why are you helping me" he asked her.

She finally stops what she's doing for a moment, trying to find the best way to answer.

"You're Joel Copper, right" she asked.

"Yeah. How did you..."

"I saw a picture with your file. You're with that one woman, Brandi Summers, right? Well, I was the one that kidnapped her daughter" she admitted.

Joel slowly turned her head to look at the woman helping him.

"You're Christina Santos" he stated, as it dawned on him.

"Yeah, that's me. It wasn't personal. I was doing my job. But I felt kind of bad after that. So, I guess this is my way of saying I'm sorry" Christina said sheepishly.

Before Joel could answer, Knox entered the room. He looked from Christina to Joel.

"Who the hell are you? Are you one of those clowns working for Mama Petrelli" Knox demanded.

"Knox" Christina warned.

"Look, I just want to get back to my friends. Then I'll be out of your hair" Joel reassured him.

"All done" Christina said.

Joel hops off the table and turns around to face Christina. He heard about this woman and how she could control the weather. She kidnapped Lucy as leverage over Brandi. He should kill her for putting Brandi and Lucy through all that pain. But when she told him that she felt bad about what she did, he believed her. I mean, she could have alerted everyone in the building that he was here, but she didn't.

"Thank you" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Knox shoved him away from her.

"Don't you touch her" Knox threatened.

"Knox, stop it!"

"Look, I don't want any trouble" Joel tried to reason with him.

"Then you should have taken your ass somewhere else."

Before Knox could do anything else Joel teleported out of there.

"Where the hell did he go" Knox exclaimed.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter" Christina said.

"It is if he's going to warn the Justice League. And why did you help him anyway?"

"Because I don't want to do this anymore!"

Knox stares at her surprised by her outburst.

"I never asked for any of this. All I've ever wanted was to be a cook but then these stupid powers kicked in and it's been hell. I'm tired of people trying to control me. I want my life back. You can stay here if you want but I'm done with this bullshit" she said, walking away.

"Christina" he called out to her.

She turned and looked at Knox. He looked at her conflicted on what he wanted to say.

"Do you remember when we first met" he asked.

Why would he ask her that, she thought.

"Yeah. Doyle was using his powers on me cause he wanted a kiss. You threatened to beat him up if he ever came near me again" Christina answered.

"When you came in I remembered how scared you were. I know what that's like. Before I got my powers I was pretty much a punk. When I was fourteen I got arrested for shoplifting and I pissed my pants. You didn't belong there with the rest of us. You were innocent. I felt sorry for you so I decided to protect you. It was the one good thing I ever did" he explained.

It was true. When she was locked up all those years Knox always looked out for her. She never understand why he would go out of his way for her, but she was grateful. He taught her how to survive.

"Knox, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. But I'm not that scared girl anymore. I've changed. You don't have to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself" she assured him.

"I know that. But I want to. I would do anything for you, girl" he confessed.

Christina could feel herself blushing at his words. Before she could say anything Knox leans down to kiss her lips. It was short but very sweet and it was filled with so much devotion.

"So, if you plan on leaving. I'm going with you" Knox said.

"You don't have to..."

"I _want_ too, okay? I love you" he said.

Christina could feel her eyes getting all teary eyed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the chest.

"I love you too" she said softly.

Knox held her tightly in his arms, kissing the top of her head. He always wondered why he went out of his way for this woman but now he finally has the anwer. He was in love. Pure and simple. And he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him.

**Luke's Basement**

"Katty" Luke called out, as he came down the stairs.

He expected to see Katty doing another crossword puzzle on the couch but she wasn't there. Luke was starting to get worried. He sees a note on Katty's pillow.

_Dear, Luke_

_Thank you for all you've done for me. For saving my life and for taking me into your home. I am forever grateful. But I can't stay here anymore. I feel responsible for your fight with Claire and for whatever issues you have with your grandfather. I know you think I'm ridiculous but I just feel like presence here is making things worse. After all, you are hiding a fugitive. I don't want to be the reason you loose your girlfriend or your free pass. Please, don't hate me and more importantly, don't try to save me this time._

_Love, Katty_

"Damn it!" Luke yelled.

He quickly ran up the steps and headed out the front door. He jumps into his car and is about to start the engine but realized he doesn't know she is. Katty wouldn't go back home or the library, agents are probably waiting for her anyway.

Suddenly his cell phone starts buzzing. It's a text from Rebel.

_**Katty is at Washington Ave. They're coming for her. Hurry!**__**  
**_

"Thank you, Rebel" he whispered before starting the car.

As he drove out of the driveway he prayed to god that he wasn't too late.

**Meanwhile...**

Katty ran as fast as she could. She turned to see those agents were still chasing her. She just wanted to use the pay phone and check on her adoptive parents to see if they were all right. But they managed to track her down.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Katty wanted to kick herself for being so careless. But that would have to wait. She had to ditch these guys. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself sneaking inside a townhouse that was vacant and undergoing renovations. Even inside she could hear voices outside.

"She's inside! Go around the back. I'll take the front."

She quickly ran up the stairs, or what was left of it. One of the agents, a big scary muscle man, was chasing her.

"Hey kid! Come here!"

_Yeah right, she thought._

She tried going up another flight of stairs but there were no steps at all. Suddenly Katty let out a shriek as she felt someone wrap their heavy arms around her and lifting her off the ground.

"I got her!" he declared.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Come on, kid. I don't want to hurt you" he tried to reason.

"I didn't do anything. I'm not a criminal!"

It was all too much. She was being hunted down for being different and it was wrong. It was all _wrong_! As she screamed bloody murder something inside her snapped, a bright blinding light brust out of her, blasting her attacker off of her. Katty stood there shocked as the big agent man, laid on the floor, grabbing his eyes in pain.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

Did I do that, she wondered.

"There she is" a woman agent cried out.

Katty suddenly remembered that the scary agent had friends. She had to get out of there. She tried to look for anything to help her escape. Finally she spotted a ladder at the end of the hall that lead to a hole in the floor of the third floor. Such she didn't have time to find another option she headed for the ladder.

Two agents, a red head woman and a hispanic man in his 30's, came up the stairs and saw their fellow agent on the ground. They went over to help him but he pushes them away.

"I'm fine! Just get that little bitch! GO!"

As they chase after Katty, Luke suddenly comes up the stairs. When he got Rebel text message he got him as quickly as he could. He spotted a couple of agent cars on the street and new he was in the right place. He saw an agent trying to get to his feet but Luke kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

He saw the other agents climbing up the ladder chasing after Katty. He had to do something. The red head already reached the third floor but Luke managed to tackle the other guy taking the ladder down with him.

"Gomez!" the red head yelled to her partner.

"I'm fine! Just get the girl" Gomez yelled to her.

Gomez pulls out his gun but Luke knocks it out of his hand. They wrestle on the ground until Gomez manages to push Luke off of him. Luke gets on his feet ready for a fight.

"You're that Justice kid, aren't you? Why are you doing this? You have a free pass" Gomez demanded.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend" Luke said, bravely.

"Do yourself a favor and walk away while you still can."

"No!" Luke stood his ground.

Luke took a swing at the guy but Gomez manages to duck. He punches Luke in the gut and shoves him to the floor. Man, this was pathetic. If he had this powers he could have squash the guy in a matter of seconds. Luke needed a weapon. He spots a lead pipe nearby.

"All right, get up" Gomez ordered him.

He pulls him to his feet but Luke turns on his heel and hits him hard in the stomach with a lead pipe. Gomez drops to his knees and Luke knocks him over the head. Luke quickly grabs the ladder and places it under the hole. He could hear Katty yelling.

_I'm coming Katty!_

Katty was trying her best not to get catch but the red head was quick

"Stop! Don't make me shoot you" she yelled, pulling out her gun.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A bright blinding light came out of her like before. Luke managed to close his eyes but Red wasn't so lucky.

"I can't see!" she cried out in pain.

Katty noticed that Red was about to fall through a hole in the floor. She grabbed her hand as they both fell through the floor. Luckily Luke managed to grab Katty's other hand. Without his super strength he was having a hard time pulling them up. Katty was hanging on to Luke while trying to pull Red up.

"Hang on you guys. I got you" he told them.

Red felt her hand begin to slip from Katty's grasp.

"I'm slipping" Red declared.

"Hold on!" Katty yelled.

Try as she might she couldn't hold on. Soon she let out a scream as she fell through the floor broads and is impaled by a two-by-four on the ground below. Katty cries out in fear as she begins to slip as well.

"Katty! Give me your other hand" Luke said.

Katty reached up and she was able to grab Luke's other hand. As hard as he could Luke managed to pull Katty up to safety. She throws her arms around his neck, grateful that he saved her life, again.

"Thank you" she said.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise" he assured her.

"Don't move!"

They turned to see the big scary agent pointing a gun at them. He looked pretty mad.

"Hands on your heads" he ordered them.

"Listen man, we're not..." Luke tried to reason.

"Hands on your heads, freaks!"

Katty screams as gunshots fired. Luke threw his arms around her to shield her from the bullets but nothing hit them. They looked up to see agent lying on the ground with five bullets in his back. Drew was standing over the body with a gun in his hand.

"Gramps" Luke asked shocked.

"Are you kids okay" Drew asked them.

"Yeah. How-how did you find us" Luke asked.

"I got a text from a friend of yours. Someone named Rebel. They said you would be here" he explained.

"Rebel sent you" Luke asked.

"Yeah. He also said that you're free pass is up" Drew added.

Oh shit! Not good.

"Come on, we have to go" Drew told them.

"Where are we going" Katty asked, getting to her feet.

"Somewhere safe. Come on!"

Without another word Katty followed Luke and his grandfather out of the building. As they climbed into Drew's car Katty couldn't help but wonder if this nightmare was ever going to end.

**Randy**

**Somewhere in the Woods**

Randy opened his eyes and felt everything spinning. What the hell happen? Oh right. His biological father threw him out a window. He slowly got to his feet but he was having a hard time standing. From the window he was thrown out of he could see Sylar still pinned to the wall. Samson was holding the knife and it looked like he was gonna... oh no! Not his brain! Randy sent a gush of wind at the old man and that sent him flying across the table they were working on earlier.

Randy climbs in through the broken window to check on his brother.

"I'm gonna get you down" Randy told him.

"Behind you" he said weakly.

Randy turned to see Samson coming at him. He expected to be pinned to the wall along with Sylar but instead he felt strangely sleepy. What the hell? Samson was doing this weird whispering thing. Oh fuck! It's the same trick he did with the rabbit right before Sylar killed it. Randy fell to his knees his eyes feeling heavy. Samson grabbed the back of his head, the knife pressed against his cheek.

God damn it, I can't move!

Before Samson could do anything, the tubes hooked up to his respirator wrapped around his neck like a snake making him drop the knife. Sylar was standing behind him, looking pretty mad.

"Let go of my brother" Sylar demanded.

Samson tried to answer but he was still choking. Sylar flicked his fingers and the tubes tighten.

"Now" he hissed.

Samson raised his hand, snapping Randy out of trance. Randy grabbed the knife on the ground and move toward Samson. Now it was his turn.

"Randy don't" Sylar ordered.

He looked at his brother like he was crazy, well crazier.

"Are you kidding me? He tried to kill us" Randy pointed out.

"Oh believe me I haven't forgotten. But look at him. We came him expecting to find the Boogeyman. All we found is his shrivel up grandfather. He's not worth it" Sylar explained.

Sylar was right. The man was pitiful. They shouldn't be wasting their time on this guy. But then again, he was the guy that violated his mother.

"Besides, if we kill him it would be a mercy killing. He's already dying of cancer. I say let nature do the dirty work for us" Sylar added, as if sensing his thoughts.

Good point, Randy thought.

Randy puts away the knife and Sylar lets Samson go. The man falls to the ground, taking deep breaths into his respirator. Sylar grabs the stuff rabbit from the table.

"Thanks for the rabbit" he told Samson, walking out the room.

"Bye dad" Randy added, following Sylar.

The two brothers ignored the pathetic cries of their father, begging them to kill him. Yup, not worth it. As they got into the car Randy asked Sylar where were they heading.

"Washington" Sylar simply said.

Randy didn't know what was in Washington but he knew that Sylar was planning something big. And he was going to be right there with him.

**Drew, Luke and Katty**

**Deserted dirt road outside of town**

It was night when Drew's blue 1970 Chevelle pulled up next to a black van. Drew got out of the car to greet a man with a tattoo of a snake on his neck.

"Drew, it's been a long time" the man said.

"Tate good to see you. How's your old man" Drew asked.

"Dad's fine. I'm sorry he couldn't meet you but you know, heart condition and all" Tate explained.

"I understand. So, you're ready for this" he asked.

"I am. I promise I'll keep them safe" he said.

Just than, Katty and Luke got out of the car.

"This is my grandson, Luke and his friend Katty. Kids, this is Tate. He's an old friend of mine. He's gonna look after you" introducing them.

"Where are you taking us" Katty asked.

"Mexico. I have another friend down there, Maria, she's gonna give you two new IDs and everything else you need" Drew explained.

"You're not coming with us" Luke asked him.

Drew looked over at Tate.

"Could you take Katty in the van? I need to talk to my grandson" he said.

Tate nodded and lead Katty away. She looked over at Luke but he assured her he'll be okay.

"I'm not leaving without you" Luke said.

"I'm not that old. I can take care of myself."

"What about mom? She's back at the house. What if they took her?"

"You're mother is safe. When I got the text I sent Michelle away to stay with some old army buddies of mine out of state. I told her I'd let her know you were okay" Drew said.

"I can't do this! I don't have powers anymore. What am I suppose to do" Luke asked worried.

"You stay alive. That's what you do. You hear me" Drew said firmly.

This was all too much. He didn't want to stay because he'll be captured and he didn't want to leave because his family was here. Drew placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, letting him know it's all right.

"I see so much of Richard in you. Did I ever tell you I wanted to name your father Errol instead?"

"Errol" Luke asked surprised.

"After the actor Errol Flynn, but Connie wanted to name him Richard. I could never say no to that woman" Drew said with a smile.

Connie Jenkins was Drew's late wife and Luke's late grandmother. She died of pneumonia when Luke was four.

"So we settle on the name, Richard Errol Jenkins."

"Is that why my middle name is Flynn" Luke asked.

"Your dad tried to get your mom to switch the names but she wanted it to be Luke. We maybe be tough but we're helpless against the women we love."

Drew reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was Alice's locket, the one Luke found in the box.

"When Alice left for Coyote Sands I gave her my lucky harmonica and in return she gave me her locket. That way we would always have a piece of each other" Drew said, placing it in Luke's hand.

"Why are you giving me this" Luke asked confused.

"I want you to give it to Angela Petrelli. I have a feeling your gonna run into her on your little road trip. Give it to Angela and asked her what happened to Alice. Your Gran was the love of my life, but Alice was my best friend and the first girl I ever loved. After all this time, I derseve an answer" Drew declared.

Luke felt sorry for his grandpa. He couldn't image what it must feel like that knowing the truth about your friend.

"Okay, I promise" Luke said, putting it in his pocket.

Drew pulling Luke into a hug. Neither one wanting to let go. When they did they had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. Tell mom I love her."

"I will. Be careful and come home safe" Drew pleaded.

"I will" Luke said.

Drew took one last look at his grandson and got back into his car. Luke turned around and got into the van where Tate and Katty were waiting for him.

**Author's Note: That's right I'm back! You guys probably thought I've given up on this story well I haven't it. I have a long list of unfinished fanfics, poems and other writing projects I am determine to finish. **


End file.
